No todo es como parece ser
by Hatake Kanae
Summary: Una serie de sucesos que llevarán a que sus sentimientos sean revelados, celos que matan, malentendidos, situaciones cómicas y pretendientes por doquier...¿Cómo lo hará para conseguir su amor? Pésimo Summary T.T Mi primer fic :D
1. Conversación

Hola ^^ esta es mi primer fic :D

asi q espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas ^^

saludos y gracias :D

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"Conversación"  
**

* * *

Todo en Konoha era calma, claro, como no si por fin habían podido terminar con dos de los grandes problemas: Orochimaru y Akatsuki. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y el antiguo equipo 7 volvía a estar junto, aunque ahora tenían 2 miembros más: Sai y Yamato.

Sakura ya era una Ninja médico reconocida en la mayoría de las aldeas, una jounnin de renombre, de quien Tsunade estaba más que orgullosa.

Naruto y Sasuke ya eran chunnins, próximos a presentarse en el examen jounnin, junto con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia. (Los únicos que eran jounnins de su generación eran Neji y Sakura).

El jounnin peliplateado seguía con sus aficiones por el Icha-Icha y siempre llegando tarde con excusas inverosímiles.

Yamato y Sai seguían formando parte del escuadrón ANBU, aunque Sai se había liberado de Danzou gracias a que Itachi lo había matado para luego morir a manos de su hermano menor.

De todo el nuevo equipo 7 la que más destacaba era Sakura, quien a pesar de no haber nacido de un clan, había alcanzado lo mismo que el miembro con más talento de los Hyuuga. Aunque no solo sobresalía por sus logros académicos, sino también porque la chica había madurado…física y mentalmente. Ya era toda una mujer, a sus 18 años se había vuelto una de las Kunoichis más guapas de la aldea, algo que no pasaba inadvertido.

Solo bastaba con que Sakura saliera a caminar para que los hombres que estaban a su alrededor se quedaran embobados ante su presencia…es que la chica tenía lo suyo!, aunque su cuerpo no era exuberante era una curiosa combinación. Sus piernas eran bastante largas, y sus curvas estaban puestas en el lugar correcto para hacer que cualquier hombre notara su presencia…si bien todos esperaban que desarrollara delanteras como las de la Quinta era algo que el tiempo diría…por ahora la Kunoichi atraía mucho la atención, cosa que su sobreprotectora maestra sabía…con tanto pervertido suelto por la aldea…ufff... si ya bastaba con Jiraiya para reunir toda la perversión que podían tener los hombres…menos mal que en su equipo no eran tontos como para dejarla sola…claro que no, menos 2 personas extremadamente celosas de que la chica llamara tanto asi la atención.

Volviendo a la rutina del equipo, estaban en entrenamientos para los exámenes que se acercaban. Los dos chicos que se iban a presentar estaban dando lo mejor para ascender ^^ lo cierto era que el nivel lo tenían hace tiempo…pero las reglas son las reglas…y por muy fuertes que fueran debían hacer el examen como el resto. Cuando por fin habían terminado el entrenamiento Naruto salió disparado a reponer energías a el puesto Ichiraku xD…aunque nadie lo siguió….

Sakura y Sai estaban sentados un poco más lejos del resto de sus compañeros…muy cerca y secreteándose algo… cosa que nada bien les caía al Ninja copia y al heredero Uchiha…a Yamato…bueno, a Yamato le daba lo mismo, solo se divertía a costa de esos dos….por Kami como se reía ante sus ganas de escuchar...

**-¿Por qué no nos acercamos un poco más?-**aventuró Yamato esperando las reacciones de sus compañeros. Como era obvio, Kakashi se hizo el desentendido y seguía con su vista en el libro, Sasuke en cambio…reflexionaba la idea…no le gustaba espiar, pero es que ese paliducho artista estaba cerca de Sakura…muy cerca según él…

Yamato solo podía reír del chico ahora, ya que su senpai no había entrado en su juego. Estos tres no se habían dado cuenta de que la conversación de los confidentes se estaba haciendo cada vez más alta…aunque claro, solo se escuchaban algunas cosas…no todo…pero algo era algo…

Sakura se acercó más a Sai…pero con un tono elevado que no quería usar a propósito le decía: **Para que funcione…tiene que ser con uno arriba y el otro abajo.** A lo que Sai asentía.

Esas pocas palabras que salieron de la boca de la Kunoichi bastaron para levantar sospechas en los tres shinobis…hasta Yamato estaba curioso por la conversación…mientras que los otros dos…solo quería saber…arriba de quien y quien arriba, disimuladamente se acercaron un poco más a la pareja en fracciones de segundo.

**-****Obvio, asi la situación es mejor…—**continuaba Sakura. Los oídos de los Shinobis estaban más agudos de lo que alguna vez estuvieron en alguna misión.

**-¿Crees que funcionará?-** Sai aun no parecía seguro con la idea…

**-Claro ^^-** le respondía Sakura **–tu no entiendes mucho, pero para las parejas es importante…**

La admiración de Sai por esos nuevos conocimientos brindados por Sakura no tenía límites…definitivamente le quedaba mucho…pero mucho por aprender. En ese momento los tres shinobis se habían puesto más rojos que un tomate…estas conversaciones no se hacen al aire libre….suerte que Kakashi tenía su máscara y podía pasar desapercibido…no así el Uchiha…a quien esto le estaba afectando de sobremanera…_¿esa es Sakura?_ Se preguntaba…Kakashi por su parte se lamentaba que esa conversación no fuera con el…maldito Sai…ya se las vería con el luego…asi como lo hacía con todos los hombres que rodeaban a la chica…Yamato estaba sorprendido…definitivamente la Hokage no le estuvo enseñando solo sobre artes ninjas y jutsus médicos, sino que también la había preparado para la vida…al parecer la chica tenía mucho conocimiento.

**-¿y si incluimos a alguien más?-** decía la pelirosa. El joven artista estaba pensando…**-mmm tu dices un trío? ¿hacer un trío?-** no estaba totalmente seguro, asi que como había bastante confianza se aventuró a preguntar. Los otros que escuchaban la conversación estaban atentos…las mentes de los tres funcionaban a mil por hora…pero eran pensamientos similares… _¿otro más?... ¿lo que ella quiere es un trío?...vaya que sorprendes Sakura…aunque todavía no ha dicho que si…pero esto del trío no es un poco…mmm ¿pervertido o desviado? Aun asi…¿quien será el tercero….? En caso de que sea ese trío…_

Yamato en sus adentros se lamentaba por la perversión que tenía la chica, si, definitivamente tener un sensei que lee libros con "esas" connotaciones no era nada sano para una mente joven en desarrollo.

Mientras todas estas dudas asolaban la mente de los shinobis eran milésimas de segundos las que había pasado pero se fijan que Sakura asiente…espera… ¿asiente?....la pregunta del millón que cruzaba sus mentes era _¿quién mierda es el tercero?_

**-me parece bien ^^-** decía un sonriente Sai, con una de las pocas personas con las que de verdad sonreía era con Sakura, definitivamente estimaba a la pelirosa…bueno…según la conversación era más allá de una amistad –**pero… ¿quien podría ser?, tu deberías elegir….después de todo…tú eres la de la idea-** Sakura estaba pensando en voz alta**…-mmm deberíamos escoger a alguien discreto…..y con experiencia…mmmm…- **el pobre Sasuke estaba abatido…el no tenía tanta experiencia como de seguro debían tenerlo sus senseis…el no iba a ser el tercero….se lamentaba y se lamentaba….mientras que el peliplateado sonreía bajo la máscara…Yamato estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo al ver la reacción del chunnin ante la idea de alguien experimentado….tenía que guardar las apariencias para poder saber a donde iba a llegar la conversación y saber quien era el tercero.

**-¿por qué no alguien del equipo? Tenemos más confianza con ellos-** decía el joven Sai. Ante la sola idea de que fuera alguien del equipo Sasuke se sentía cada vez más abatido…cada vez era peor…su aura era totalmente negra…como si quisiera consumir lo que tenia a su alrededor. Mientras Kakashi y Yamato se preguntaban quien seria el afortunado….ejem…digo…el sensei de su confianza para asuntos delicados como estos. Definitivamente dejaron la decencia en casa…aunque lo más probable es que no la tuvieran, estaban demasiado interesados en sus alumnos, no le iban a negar la ayuda…no señor…eso no es digno de un sensei…aquellos que abandonan a un amigo…no, ellos no los abandonarían, claro en caso de ser el escogido.

…_un trío eh… parece interesante…pero me voy a encargar de Sai para que sea un dúo__, ese artista tenía los días contados…el sería el que estaría con Sakura, el quería enseñarle… ¿quién mejor que su propio sensei?_ Un Kakashi visiblemente contento con estos pensamientos ya se daba por asegurado su elección…no es que despreciara a Yamato…pero con el, la chica tenía más "confianza"

_Mmm va a ser Kakashi senpai el elegido…bueno, ojalá que aproveche esta oportunidad que le presenta la vida_ decía la mente de Yamato…no era que no tuviera disposición…solo que…bueno…Kakashi al parecer era el mejor ^^…aunque bastante pervertido…

Hay que ver a la velocidad que vuela la mente humana….especialmente la de dos senseis bastante… con pensamientos que no están acorde a su posición…pero bueno…la conversación tampoco era acorde, ellos no querían oír del trío que iban a formar ni que los necesitaban a ellos, mejor dicho… a uno de ellos. No era su culpa tener estos pensamientos desviados, si, eran buenos senseis que no iban a negarse a sus estudiantes…estaban dispuestos a ir por… ¿nuevas experiencias?...

**-¿por qué no Kakashi?-** continuaba la conversación Sai, ajeno a los pensamientos de sus superiores. Este al escucharse nombrar, agudizó más su audición, si es que era posible, porque ya sobrepasaba los límites humanos…tanto asi que casi podía sentir los latidos de los corazones de los jóvenes y la sangre que viajaba en su sistema circulatorio. Se empezaba a impacientar por una respuesta…Sakura estaba tardando demasiado…bueno…para el era demasiado…para los mortales solo habían pasado… eran menos de 3 segundos antes de que la pelirosa se dignara a responder.

**-mmm…no creo que sirva para este propósito…****-**decía la inocente pelirosa, mientras que nuestro Ninja copia sufría y se unía al estado de depresión de Sasuke… _¿por qué no sirvo?...soy tan bueno que como cuando joven _el pobre Ninja copia estaba demasiado molesto…le habían dañado el orgullo…eso era mucho…**-siempre llega tarde…y esto…no puede esperar, Sai además… ¿quieres que nos de una de sus estúpidas excusas?-**termino de decir Sakura…si antes Kakashi estaba deprimido…ahora cayó más profundo que Sasuke… _¿eran tan estúpidas mis excusas?_ pensaba Kakashi desde un rincón…con su ojito brillante…como si las lágrimas se fueran a asomar estaba encogido…se sentía mal…el no estaba preparado para esas palabras, que seguramente iban sin malicia alguna…pero que sin embargo lo hirieron más de lo que pudo haber hecho un ninja enemigo en algún enfrentamiento.

Viendo que no quedaba otra opción Sai aventuró al otro posible miembro del trío **–entonces… ¿qué tal Yamato?, es de confianza y no va a demorarse por leer libros raros-**el comentario final…no iba mucho de acuerdo a lo que estaban conversando…porque la idea del trío, bien pudo haber venido de libros como esos. Ante la insinuación Yamato se puso nervioso, jamás pensó que sería el…Kakashi por su parte estaba a punto de tomar alguna de sus armas para lanzárselas a Yamato….en el ojito de Kakashi se podía leer claramente su intención…._como te acerques a Sakura y formes el trío eres ANBU muerto_…se preparaba a lanzar sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Sakura, aun asi, el era uno de los probables asi que sería un estorbo menos, aunque el que más fastidiaba era Sai…pero bueno…

Sasuke se alegró de que no fuera Kakashi…pero aun asi…Yamato estaba en la lista…otro más al que matar apenas saliera de ese agujero negro…aparte de Sai y otros cuantos que se iba a cargar en la tarde. Que decir de Yamato…el pobre estaba sudando de una forma…no podía creer que Sakura haya pensado en el…o que haya rechazado a Kakashi…aunque aumentaba un poco su ego…aun tenia algo que atraía a las chicas…pero ahora no encontraba la forma de ponerse a salvo de aquel kunai que su senpai estaba a punto de lanzar…menos de la mirada de furia de Sasuke con el Sharingan activado…lo que le anunciaba su muerte…de una u otra forma…sabía que esto no terminaría bien…

* * *

Y bien? ¿qué tal esta? ¿les gustó?

Espero sus comentarios

Hatake Kanae


	2. ¿Sakura? ¿Trío? ¿Pervertido?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mio T.T, pero si lo es esta historia...y Kakashi :D

Antes que nada gracias x los comentarios

**hatake-katia kkshi-lover desy-chan** :D

* * *

Este es mi primer fic ^^

espero sus comentarios :D

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis intervenciones en la historia...comentarios estupidos...que se yo xD...la inspiración del momento que me obligo a poner algo alli :P

* * *

...

Sasuke se alegró de que no fuera Kakashi…pero aun así…Yamato estaba en la lista…otro más al que matar apenas saliera de ese agujero negro…aparte de Sai y otros cuantos que se iba a cargar en la tarde. Que decir de Yamato…el pobre estaba sudando de una forma…no podía creer que Sakura haya pensado en el…o que haya rechazado a Kakashi…aunque aumentaba un poco su ego…aun tenia algo que atraía a las chicas…pero ahora no encontraba la forma de ponerse a salvo de aquel kunai que su senpai estaba a punto de lanzar…menos de la mirada de furia de Sasuke con el Sharingan activado…lo que le anunciaba su muerte…de una u otra forma…sabía que esto no terminaría bien…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Sakura? ¿Trío? ¿Pervertido?  
**

* * *

Un afilado y mortal kunai y un genjutsu realizado por uno de los más poderosos dojutsus se disponían a atacar a un inocente shinobi, el cual no sabía donde correr, puesto que sus oponentes eran cosa seria, el ninja genio Kakashi Hatake y el heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos, Sasuke Uchiha no se pueden tomar a la ligera, y por muy hábil que fuera, estaba en una gran desventaja. Correr no era una opción, un jutsu estilo madera solo retrasaría lo inevitable…si…la muerte le estaba pisando los talones…de ese día Yamato no pasaba.

Cuando el kunai iba a ser lanzado y Sasuke tenía el genjutsu listo para aplicarlo se ven interrumpidos por la respuesta de la pelirosa, con todo el alboroto se habían olvidado de poner atención a las palabras de la pelirosa, antes de asesinar a Yamato debían confirmar que el fuera el tercer miembro…un asesinato sin motivo a un ANBU despertaría muchas sospechas, además ni siquiera hubiera sido producto de una misión…pero sus cerebros estaban muy ocupados, estaban concentrando sus cinco sentidos en lo que estaba respondiendo la kunoichi.

**-es verdad, Yamato es puntual y es amable, además que va a ser discreto con respecto a "este" asunto, por mi esta bien, pero ¿que opinas tú Sai?, tu debes sentirte cómodo con la otra persona también-** eso fue suficiente para disipar de todas las dudas a Sasuke y Kakashi, estaba más que claro, matarían a Yamato y a Sai, dos ANBUS que ni siquiera estaban de servicio, ni siquiera en una misión tipo D. Da lo mismo como sea que encubran el doble homicidio, lo importante era proteger a la pequeña y delicada flor de cerezo de aquellos sujetos. No es que fueran celosos, pero es que la primera vez de Sakura ya tenía dueño, y no iba a ser precisamente con un trío, con el dúo bastaba. Aunque las mentes de los dos posibles homicidas tenían a personas diferentes como dueños, pero eran detalles en los que se fijarían después, el ahora era lo importante, matar a esos sujetos era la prioridad.

Por su parte Yamato estaba con su ego en las nubes, tan alto que ni siquiera Sai podría alcanzarlo con sus pájaros de tinta, que ninja copia ni que Uchiha, Yamato era el sex-symbol del momento, _aun conservo lo mío_ pensaba Yamato, estaba teniendo unos pensamientos no muy decentes, su cara estaba muy roja y reía imaginándose lo que sucedería después…_si que será bueno…espera…le esta preguntando a Sai su opinión…Sakura, ¡estoy mejor que él!, puedo con todo…maldito Sai…si por su culpa Sakura decide buscar a otro… esto se debe hacer con alguien de confianza y discreto como yo_ [N/A…y llaman pervertido a mi Kakashi…] _, no…no hay mejores candidatos_ así se comenzó a calmar Yamato, su puesto estaba asegurado, sus "condiciones" lo hacen optimo para prestar "ese" tipo de ayuda a esos jóvenes.

**-mmm..., Sakura, tu sabes que me llevo bien con Yamato, así que no pongo objeciones a que el sea el tercero, pero quiero ser el que tenga más protagonismo en el asunto, después de todo, esta idea surgió de nosotros dos primero-** bien, esto lo cambiaba todo, el primero en morir era el paliducho ese, esas palabras eran su sentencia… mira que pedir más protagonismo, este se iba a llevar una larga y sufrida tortura. Ante esto Yamato se calmó, pues vio como la incontenible sed de sangre que desprendían sus dos compañeros se dirigía al infortunado Sai, el también iba a tocar algo…pero si la suerte lo acompañaba podría sobrevivir, o pedir clemencia apartándose del camino [N/A: hasta hace un rato no pensaba lo mismo…mira que dárselas de inocente ¬¬] , aunque no fuera muy digno, pero el conservarse en una sola pieza era mejor que morir a manos de esos shinobis sádicos dispuestos a todo por quitar ciertos "estorbos". Sasuke, Kakashi y Yamato seguían sumidos en sus pensamientos así que no se percataron de que la pareja se puso de pie y dirigía sus pasos hacia ellos. Una voz melodiosa los sacó de sus cavilaciones **–Yamato, necesitamos pedirle un favor-** dijo la pelirosa. Yamato y todos se pusieron como piedras… ¿lo iba a pedir ahora?, todos sabían lo que venia, escucharon todo sobre el "favor" que le iba a pedir Sakura, sabían que eso no era para hablarse en un lugar público o con tantos espectadores como era la situación, así que Yamato toma la iniciativa y le ofreció la oportunidad de hablar en privado, a lo que sorpresivamente la kunoichi se negó, argumentando que no iba a ocultar nada _es muy seria con el tema, ojala que pueda responderle como quiere_ pensaba Yamato, mientras que los portadores del Sharingan se maldecían por estar allí, siendo presas de aquella tortura, de la cual Sakura no se daba cuenta.

**-Yamato senpai-** continuó la kunoichi _senpai suena muy bien_ pensaba un sonrojado Yamato **-necesitamos arreglar una situación entre los tres…-** todos están expectantes de sus próximas palabras, no querían perderse nada, a pesar de que para algunos fuera doloroso **–quiero que sea usted quien nos ayude…-** Yamato asiente y espera aquellas palabras salgan de su boca…si, esas palabras que lo sentenciarían, pero que aun así estaba dispuesto a oírlas, por lo menos ese era su deseo antes de morir a manos de dos poderosísimos shinobis **–para hacer…- **¡mierda! La espera estaba matándolos a todos, aunque estas palabras no se podían soltar así de rápido, por lo menos esperaban que fueran menos torturadores los instantes en los que juntando sílaba por sílaba acababa con el corazón de los portadores del dojutsu, esas palabras eran más poderosas que cualquier arma ninja, golpeaban a ambos corazones más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pudo haber golpeado la quinta, aun así las miradas estaban puestas en esos labios **–para hacer que Naruto y Hinata por fin se den cuenta de sus sentimientos y de lo que el otro siente, que por fin sepan que son correspondidos-** un silencio sepulcral inundaba el campo de entrenamiento, se escuchaba el viento y las hojas de los árboles que eran movidas por su incesante jugueteo…pasaron unos cuantos segundos en el cual los shinobis que habían escuchado una conversación "privada" trataban de internalizar lo que la hermosa pelirosa había dicho…

Yamato se sintió morir, su ego bajó rápidamente…se sentía humillado, pisoteado, el ego que anteriormente estaba más allá de los límites humanos, ahora se iba a las profundidades, más debajo de lo que nunca se pudo haber ido. Mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke sentían como les volvía el alma al cuerpo, sonreían y miraban a Yamato deprimido, ahora los papeles se habían invertido, trataban de mantener sus imágenes, pero se les hacia muy difícil, estaban por romper en carcajadas exageradas, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir…no iban a soportarlo por mucho, yamato disfrutó riéndose de ellos, así que solo querían devolverle el favor. Las risas se detuvieron… no podían ignorar la curiosidad…si no era "ese" tipo de trío, ¿de cual trío era? Y ¿por qué diablos salía lo de Hinata y Naruto?...espera un momento…las mentes de los shinobis llegaron a una conclusión aún más pervertida y desviada que la anterior…acaso iban a hacer algo "así" públicamente…algo como demostrarles el "amor físico" a un inocente e idiota de nacimiento como lo es Naruto y a una vergonzosa kunoichi, que con la sola mención de beso se ponía colorada. [N/A: si se pone así por esas palabras, ya me imagino como se pondría de tener el icha icha en sus manos y darle un corto vistazo]

Si eso era a lo que se refería y para eso requería un trío era bastante contradictorio, puesto que la chica se iba a prestar para "estar" con dos hombres, a los que no les profesaba más allá que una bella amistad, es verdad que los amigos, pasan a ser más que amigos en ocasiones, pero este no es el caso….porque solo para demostrarle algo así a la inocente pareja ella no pondría tanto en juego… ¿o lo pondría?...¿qué diablos es lo que piensas Sakura? Se preguntaban las tres mentes, es mucho lo que se arriesga solo por "ayudar" a sus amigos…esperen…tal vez…solo tal vez…Sakura quería experimentar y solo pretendía ocultar sus pervertidos deseos bajo la máscara de "ayudar" a Naruto y Hinata con su problema sentimental. Justo cuando todas las mentes llegaron a estos pensamientos dos miradas acusadoras se posan sobre el ninja copia, era obvio que la causa de las perversiones de Sakura eran culpa de su inadecuada lectura, no se explicaban porque Sasuke no había desarrollado un lado pervertido como el de Sakura, pero no era tan santo…digamos que sus niveles de perversión estaban al normal…para un chico de su edad, aunque a veces se veía incrementada con la sola imagen de Sakura en distintas situaciones, no se preguntaban el porque de Naruto, es que ese era un caso totalmente aparte y digno de un seguimiento clínico y una saga de libros para tratar de desentrañar ese misterio en la naturaleza, ¿cómo es que alguien tan estúpido se estaba presentando a los exámenes de jounnin? Y el misterio más grande era…como mierda no era un poco más pervertido o por lo menos notaba las connotaciones que tenían las bromas con doble sentido que a veces decían sus amigos cuando se reunían, el era el único del grupo que no entendía ni manejaba esos conocimientos. Un alumno de Jiraiya, un alumno de Kakashi, los dos pervertidos más grandes que tenía la aldea de la hoja, es un misterio como no le pegaron aunque fuera por suerte un poco de inteligencia al menos en ese ámbito, porque con esos maestros tenía para haber sido un ninja genio en eso.

**-y bien…-** interrumpió Sai **- ¿qué nos responde?**

Yamato suspiró, y dirigió su mirada a los otros ninjas, ambos tenían las miradas perdidas, estaban peor con esa noticia, ojala no fueran tan perspicaces como para haber sacado la respuesta tan rápido, se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña flor de cerezo estaba un tanto desviada…después verían a quienes echarles la culpa por eso, ahora lo importante era ver que iba a suceder con Yamato, demás esta decir que las miradas se volvieron a él en un instante y le anunciaron, ahora si, su muerte. Si Sakura lo iba a hacer para experimentar, con el camuflaje de que era para ayudar a sus amigos, ahora estaba más que perdido, ya que estos shinobis aun no consolaban su destrozado ego y el hecho de que Sakura eligiera a esos dos… ¡esos dos!, para eso eran mejor otros, Kakashi y Sasuke se consideraban a si mismos y al otro los mejores candidatos para ayudar con las perversiones de Sakura. Kakashi como el maestro pervertido aportaría la experiencia y Sasuke era el primer amor de Sakura, así que quedaría en más confianza todavía.

¿Por que Sakura siendo una kunoichi inteligente no había reparado en lo ideal que eran ellos? ¿Qué tenían de interesante Yamato y Sai como para atreverse a hacer el trío con ellos? Debían tomar cartas en el asunto, la pequeña y pervertida Sakura solo podía permitirse esas perversiones con ellos.

**-perdón que los interrumpa…-** decía el peliplateado **-…pero Sakura, si quieres "ayuda" para que los chicos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, podrías habérmelo pedido a mi-** decía Kakashi mostrando su ojito curvado. Eso es, actuó rápido, se merecía un premio por eso, ahora, para presionar a una respuesta afirmativa vendría el chantaje emocional **–a mi me importa mucho Naruto, es un chico agradable y con Hinata se ven bien como pareja, como su sensei, me gustaría velar por su felicidad también, creo que soy el más indicado para esto ¿no?-** _¡así se hace!, no por nada soy un ninja genio en la aldea_. Sasuke vislumbró una posibilidad en las palabras de Kakashi también, el era un gran amigo, que gran amigo, ¡el mejor!, era el mejor amigo del portador del Kyuubi, así que tenía mucho más derecho que el paliducho ese, así que su intervención en la conversación no se hizo esperar**-Sakura, tu sabes mejor que nadie el tipo de amistad que tengo con Naruto, hemos crecido juntos, creo que yo también debería participar en esto, después de todo quiero a Naruto como un hermano-**si, el chantaje emocional era lo suyo, ya estaban listos, con los argumentos sobre la mesa, ahora esperaban la respuesta de la pelirosa, quien estaba asombrada por el compromiso que tenían sus compañeros de equipo por la felicidad del rubio hiperactivo, estaba contentísima por las muestras de afecto hacia los miembros de su equipo, sin duda que su equipo era muy unido. Yamato no se esperaba esa reacción, no esperaba una intervención directa como aquella, ahora que el se sabía elegido para el trío no quería apartarse del camino, ya no, había asumido las consecuencias de ello, pero es que Sakura era una mujer muy guapa, no estaba demás satisfacer sus curiosidades y las ganas de experimentar de la joven. **–Sakura, pero tu ya me habías pedido el favor a mi-** se oyó decir a Yamato, como era de esperar la reacción por parte de Kakashi y Sasuke fue inmediata, pero ya no espanto al castaño, al contrario, se demostraba desafiante, con todas las intenciones de ser él, no quería entregar el lugar, aunque antes lo haya pensado.

Sakura quien no esperaba que esta situación surgiera, buscaba una solución y sonrió al encontrarla **–pero no se preocupen, todos podemos ayudar-** la cara de asombro de todos (menos Sai) era evidente, no podían creerlo, cada vez que la conversación avanzaba, más se daban cuenta de que Sakura era una pervertida, y no una cualquiera, si no que una PERVERTIDA MAYOR, se sentían mal, Sakura estaba en un lugar del cual no podían sacarla, no es que no les gustara la idea que estaba ofreciendo, al contrario, les encantaba, pero no creían que "eso" fuera saludable para ella.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde por lo que la pelirosa decidido que era hora de partir, dejando a los confundidos shinobis sentados en el pasto esperando alguna otra indicación o por lo menos alguna mirada "extraña" o si es que se atrevía a preguntar por si alguno de sus compañeros la ayudaba con las "prácticas", pero no hubo nada más que una invitación a su casa al día siguiente, pues Naruto iba a estar ocupado con Konohamaru y su equipo. Sai por su parte también se iba a su departamento a descansar y pintar un poco.

De esta situación los inteligentes shinobis podían sacar 5 conclusiones:

**1.-** Sakura era una GRAN PERVERTIDA, porque no solo quería formar un trío, sino que tenía un repuesto en caso de que el primero no funcionaba.

**2.-** Todos tenían la cabeza llena de pensamientos pervertidos que hasta el mismo Jiraiya envidiaría.

**3.-** Ninguno de ellos iba a poder dormir, pensando en la "cita" que tenían con Sakura, quien sabe, en esos momentos de cercanía con la pelirosa, podría haber una previa o una práctica…algo asi, para que Sakura pudiera decidir bien a su primer trío.

**4.-** Todos ellos querían ser parte del primer trío, porque les daría la única oportunidad en caso de que funcionara a la primera y porque además podrían usar eso como referencia para perversiones futuras.

**5.-** Mañana iba a ser un día muy agitado.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

la verdad es que este capitulo lo tenia hecho, pero le cambié el final xD y le di un giro inesperado y ¿pervertido? u.u

ojalá que les haya gustado ^^

**Hatake Kanae**


	3. En casa de Sakura¿este es el plan?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mio T.T es de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Hola ^^ gracias x leer mi fic :D

hice este capitulo más larguito que los anteriores xD por primera vez hice uno más largo :D jejejeje...

agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios ^^ en verdad se los agradezco :D

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis intervenciones en la historia...comentarios estupidos...que se yo xD...la inspiración del momento que me obligo a poner algo alli :P

dejen sus comentarios porfis :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**En casa de Sakura...¿este es el plan?

* * *

  
**

Eran las cinco de la madrugada y ninguno había podido dormir… ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?, el trío que estaban a punto de formar, en realidad los dos tríos que iban a haber para "ayudar" a Naruto y Hinata eran los que les quitaban el sueño…más todavía con la pervertida imaginación, en la que se pensaban "ayudando" a Sakura a demostrarle a la pareja lo que era el amor...físico, total, de lo sentimental se podía ocupar la pareja sola…además que ninguno se podía sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que Sakura usara a sus amigos para encubrir sus verdaderos deseos…

Ya dieron las 7 de la mañana y tanto Yamato como Sasuke se disponían a entrar en actividad, se estaban preparando…duchándose, arreglándose, en fin…la idea era dejar una buena impresión en Sakura, el ser del primer trío les daba una ventaja…solo quedaban dos cupos disponibles, porque era más que seguro que Sai era miembro fijo. Mientras que ellos estaban preocupados arreglándose, nuestro querido ninja copia también había entrado en actividad…pero un tanto distinta que los anteriores, el también se estaba preparando para obtener un lugar en el primer trío. Esta no era una preparación normal, estaba seguro de que le daría la ventaja sobre los otros, en estos momentos agradecía ser como era, de veras daba gracias a Kami. Si, su preparación era perfecta, por más que Yamato o Sasuke la quisieran adquirir, no podrían. Aparte de agradecerle a Kami por ser tal cual era también le dio las gracias por haberle dado esa mente y esa imaginación a Jiraiya, quien en uno de sus amados tomos de Icha Icha había relatado una situación sobre los tríos. Kakashi tenía información privilegiada, puesto que con eso era más que ideal para ayudar a Sakura.

Sonriendo se dirigía al baño, a prepararse también, tenía puntos extra por esos conocimientos, pero si el iba a ganar, tenía que ser por una amplia ventaja, que quedara bien en claro que Sakura contaba con el para todas las cosas pervertidas que quisiera hacer.

Unos rayos del sol llegaron hasta la ventana de la kunoichis y colándose por los espacios entreabiertos de su persiana le iluminaba el rostro, como si el sol no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que despertarla…antes de que sonara el despertador. Con pereza se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y esperando que una ducha le quitara el sueño que todavía tenía…ya pensaría en lo que haría para recibir a sus invitados, por el momento solo quería relajarse para lo que venía.

Cuando termino de prepararse, se dispuso a ir a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo que iba a dar, al final decidieron reunirse a la hora del almuerzo, puesto que lo más probable era que Naruto iba a estar dándose un atracón de ramen junto a Konohamaru y su equipo.

**-bien, todo esta listo…-**decía una pelirosa mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, quería mantener su buena imagen frente a su equipo **–ahora lo único que falta es que lleguen los chicos ^^-**justo cuando terminó la frase sintió como llamaban a su puerta.

**-Yamato, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi que bien ^^ llegaron puntuales como siempre-** esperen un minuto ¿dijo Kakashi? Todos voltearon a verlo…esto sin duda era algo sin precedentes…una premonición del Apocalipsis…si Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, el pervertido más grande luego de Jiraiya había llegado a la hora era para asustarse…los otros shinobis no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, en ningún momento sintieron su chakra acercarse… ¿cómo diablos lo hizo? -¡¡¡¡waaaaaa!!!!- ese grito fue suficiente…todos dejaron sus mentes tranquilas para observar a la pelirosa por su reacción **-¿qué diablos haces aquí Kakashi?-** dijo, saliendo de su sorpresa.** –hmm…me extraña Sakura…tu me invitaste… ¿recuerdas?-** a lo que la kunoichi se lo queda viendo, suspira y luego se decide contestarle **–si, yo te invite, lo que encuentro raro es que hayas llegado… a tiempo…junto con los demás ¿no creen que es para asustarse?-**pregunta al resto de shinobis, a lo que estos asienten fervientemente, esperando que se desatara una catástrofe de magnitudes nunca antes vistas por la llegada a la hora del copy ninja. Ante la respuesta de sus compañeros Kakashi solo se los queda observando con el ojo, con claras intensiones de asesinarlos… ¡si tampoco era para tanto!

**-bueno, pasen ^^, ¿Qué les parece si almorzamos primero?-** todos los invitados aprobaron la idea, ya que entre tantas preparaciones no habían podido tomar desayuno.

La kunoichi se dirige a servirles, mientras comenta sobre el aspecto de sus invitados, todos perfumados, bañados, peinados… _¿Kakashi también? Mierda….también esta peinado…esto es algo que no me lo esperaba…al parecer las sorpresas no terminan_ pensaba la kunoichi, mientras que su Inner, también entraba en la "conversación" _Mira que bien se ven tus compañeros….tener a esos bombones contigo todo el tiempo es un crimen si no haces nada_ para mayor sorpresa…Sakura coincidía con la opinión de su álter ego, todo este tiempo concentrada en los entrenamientos que ni se había buscado un novio…pero eso iba a cambiar…en un futuro próximo…

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, todos tenían miedo de hacer comentarios, porque cualquier cosa que dijeran podría ser usada en su contra, Sai en cambio estaba conversando tranquilamente con Sakura mientras le ayudaba a lavar los platos. Luego se dirigieron al salón, para hablar de manera más cómoda. Todos lo tenían claro, era Sakura la que empezaba la conversación. Así que tranquilamente esperaban que se explicara…y que decidiera de entre los que estaban cuales iban en el primer trío.

**-Bueno…será mejor que empecemos con lo de Naruto…-** así fue como comenzó la kunoichi **–tengo varias cosas en mente-** la primera mente en reaccionar al comentario, fue la más pervertida…_mmm varias cosas… tengo tiempo…podemos intentarlas todas jejejeje_ pensaba Kakashi **–la idea es crearles una situación ideal…algo que no puedan evitar, y que no puedan pasar por alto-** Mientras Kakashi recurría a la información que le otorgaba el Icha Icha, los otros trataban de sortear su ignorancia en el tema con imaginación…con resultados poco efectivos…pero ni modo, peor era que no hicieran nada.

Ahora fue Sai el que empezó a comentar…viendo que sus compañeros no decían palabra**…-Con Sakura pensamos que mientras menos mejor…por eso decidimos que fuera de tres, si el primer trío esta en plena función el segundo trío debe mantenerse al margen…lo más lejos posible-** con esto estaban más que seguros de ir en la primera…bueno…harían el intento.

**-Es verdad, necesitamos discreción en el asunto…queremos darles un empujón a ellos, pero queremos que se den cuenta ellos mismos de sus sentimientos, la idea es solo forzar la situación, de manera que los tome por sorpresa y que sus habilidades ninjas no puedan ser usadas para evitarlo****, en un principio había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru-** _¿a Shikamaru?_ Se preguntaron las tres mentes **–porque su jutsu para controlar las sombras nos hubiera servido para evitar que los chicos se movieran- **una oleada de alivio invadió a los tres, Shikamaru no formaría parte del trío, era como un guardaespaldas o algo así…aseguraba el éxito de la misión.

**-¿pero que es lo que quieres hacer?-** se atrevió a preguntar Yamato, la curiosidad estaba ganándole la batalla a la paciencia. Sakura no iba nunca al grano.

**-bueno…como dije antes estaba pensando en varias opciones, ya lo tengo casi listo, la situación que tengo en mente es ideal, pero para decidir quienes me ayudarán tengo que saber sus habilidades-** los tres shinobis se pusieron muy serios, era hora de demostrar lo hombres que eran, era la hora de la verdad. Todo valía para ganar un lugar en ese trío.

**-mmm Yamato tiene el jutsu de madera, es muy útil...la personalidad de Sasuke también sería necesaria…y Kakashi…mmm…Kakashi…mmm tiene buenas intenciones ¿no?-** Kakashi creyó haber oído mal… ¿Sakura no consideraba sus habilidades? Aun después de que se aprendió todo el tomo de Icha Icha especial tríos para poder participar, eso debía darle alguna ventaja ante los otros_… ¿pero que diablos tienes en la cabeza Sakura?, para esto necesitas a alguien tan pervertido ¡como yo! No hay mejores candidatos._ Los otros dos y Sai reían ante el comentario de Sakura, jamás pensaron que el afamado ninja copia no tendría alguna habilidad para estos propósitos…ni siquiera estaban seguros de su buena disposición…definitivamente con el paso de los años se pierde credibilidad y se pierden habilidades.

Esta demás decir que Kakashi se había encogido…su ego…era microscópico…el comentario de Sakura lo había herido.

Tratando de calmar las risas, Sakura intentaba proseguir **–creo que serán Yamato y Sasuke los que participen en un principio ¿qué crees tú Sai?- **el pálido artista estaba pensando… **-mmm creo que esta bien ^^-** Kakashi nunca se había sentido tan humillado…pero el no podía rendirse sin dar la pelea…algo tenía que hacer…**-espera-** dijo el peliplateado **–Sakura ¿estas segura?...yo tengo mayores conocimientos, ¡me sé el Icha Icha completo!-** los otros estaban sorprendidos por la maniobra de última hora de Kakashi, de seguro que esto iba a afectar en la decisión…no pueden competir con un profesional pervertido.

**-¡y a mi que diablos me importan tus libros cochinos!-**exclamó una molesta Sakura, quien dejó que su Inner respondiera con todo lo que tenía. Sai solo suspiraba…hacía tiempo que Sakura no se molestaba tanto…justo ahora tenía que hacerlo. Los otros tres shinobis no lo creían… ¿Sakura estaba pasando por alto esa experiencia? **– ¿De que sirve eso en mi plan?-**dijo volviendo a la normalidad la pelirosada.

Kakashi meditó sus palabras…tenía que ser preciso, pero sin exponer su pellejo, tenia que sobrevivir a como de lugar**-pero…es que no me has dicho tu plan… ¿o lo dijiste?-** otro suspiro por parte de Sai le indicaron al ninja copia que las había cagado…**-¿Dónde mierda estabas que no oíste lo que dije? ¿En que mierda piensas cuando te estoy hablando? ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¡Eres más desesperante que Naruto!-** nuevamente la Inner volvía, la Sakura tierna había dejado el mundo conciente…mal por los shinobis que se encontraban en su casa…en especial por ese peliplateado…a quien tenía agarrado por el chaleco jounnin levantándolo y mirándolo de una forma…que cualquier persona hubiera preferido el suicidio antes que verla a los ojos. Solo Kakashi podía permanecer tan tranquilo ante su exalumna **–pues déjame responderte…mmm pues estuve todo el tiempo aquí en el salón. En que pienso…mmm pues en lo guapa que te ves y lo buena que eres…tanto así que no matarías a tus compañeros de equipo- **_en esta respuesta me estoy jugando el pellejo_** –y que tengo en la cabeza…mmm pues cerebro ¿no? Y el comentario final que hiciste…me hirió mucho… ¡mira que compararme con Naruto!-** como era de esperar Sakura se calmó al escuchar la segunda respuesta de Kakashi, y hasta se avergonzó…a sabiendas de que su sensei le jugaba esas palabras para salvar su vida…era inteligente sin duda…porque después de todo lo había logrado.

**-hummm...-**dijo Sakura como respuesta a lo que Kakashi había dicho, estaba más que claro que no podía enojarse con el…después de todo le hizo un cumplido **-por Kami que tengo compañeros desesperantes-** cuando vieron que Sakura había vuelto a la normalidad Yamato y Sasuke se acercaron…aunque igual guardaban sus distancias…cosa de la que Sakura se había percatado…y como respuesta les lanzó una mirada asesina…la misma que le dio a Kakashi, solo que estos no pudieron con ella…

**-Sai ¿puedes continuar tú explicándoles? Si yo sigo no voy a terminar cuerda…-** a lo que Sai asintió. Los otros se aliviaron, pues este tenía paciencia, y además iría al grano de una vez por todas.

**-Básicamente necesitamos la ayuda de Yamato y de Sasuke, más nuestra propia actuación-** _¿su propia actuación?_ Las mentes volvían a hacer análisis… _¿pero y el trío?_

**-Nosotros nos encargaremos de atraerlos al punto de reunión, donde con su ayuda lograremos que Naruto y Hinata puedan darse cuenta de lo que sienten- **igual no había sido muy expresivo… ¿donde estaban las cosas pervertidas?

**-Queremos hacer que Naruto tropiece quedando sobre Hinata, tal vez podrían darse un beso como tal vez no…eso depende de nuestra suerte…pero como son de vergonzosos eso será suficiente como para darle bastante color a sus mejillas y así hacer que empiecen a pensar sobre lo ocurrido…-**

¿Eso es? ¿Y el trío? Así empezaron a recordar la conversación en el campo de entrenamiento entre Sai y Sakura, a lo mejor…solo por esas casualidades…

---------------------------------- Inicio Flash Back ---------------------------------

**Para que funcione…tiene que ser con uno arriba y el otro abajo.** A lo que Sai asentía.

…

**-Obvio, así la situación es mejor…—**continuaba Sakura. Los oídos de los Shinobis estaban más agudos de lo que alguna vez estuvieron en alguna misión.

**-¿Crees que funcionará?-** Sai aun no parecía seguro con la idea…

**-Claro ^^-** le respondía Sakura **–tu no entiendes mucho, pero para las parejas es importante…**

…

**-¿y si incluimos a alguien más?-** decía la pelirosa. El joven artista estaba pensando…**-mmm tu dices un trío? ¿Hacer un trío?**

…

**-me parece bien ^^-** decía un sonriente Sai, con una de las pocas personas con las que de verdad sonreía era con Sakura, definitivamente estimaba a la pelirosa…bueno…según la conversación era más allá de una amistad –**pero… ¿quien podría ser?, tu deberías elegir….después de todo…tú eres la de la idea-** Sakura estaba pensando en voz alta**…-mmm deberíamos escoger a alguien discreto…..y con experiencia…mmmm**

…

**-¿por qué no alguien del equipo? Tenemos más confianza con ellos-**

------------------------------------------------Termino Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

Solo por esas mínimas e improbables casualidades…ellos habían entendido mal…porque no habían escuchado completamente…

Tal vez…solo tal vez…Sakura con lo de arriba y abajo, se refería a la "caída accidental" que iba a dejar en esa posición a Hinata y Naruto. Lo del trío…tal vez se refería a una ayuda adicional, como Shikamaru o ellos mismos, la idea de la confianza y la experiencia, era para que nada saliera mal en unir a la joven pareja.

Esas pequeñas frases que habían oído tenían otro propósito…ahora que lo pensaban…seguramente estaban equivocados…Sakura no era ninguna pervertida…y no ocultaba su perversión bajo la fachada de ayudar a Naruto, si no que su interés por unir a la pareja era genuino. Se sentían miserables ¿cómo pudieron pensar así de ella? Sus habilidades mentales tenían que ser revisadas en breve…puesto que los únicos pervertidos eran ellos, quienes sacaron sus conclusiones antes de tiempo, y sin siquiera pensar en lo que de verdad quería decir la pelirosa, si que eran pervertidos. Mira que sacar un trío de la nada…las intenciones de Sakura eran puras y castas, nada de perversión…eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad…pero Sakura tenía la culpa… ¿no podía haber terminado las frases? Pudo haberlo dicho con otros términos también, así hubieran evitado darle el doble sentido…

Claro, era muy bueno para ser verdad…Sakura pidiendo un trío y todo su equipo dispuesta a ayudarle…Todos arreglados y preparados para una situación que nada tenía que ver con lo que había pensado la pelirosa.

En ese preciso instante cuando los shinobis se dieron cuenta de su GRAN error, una kunoichi entraba en unas reflexiones… **-¿qué se creían que era?-** les preguntó a sus compañeros, ante la reacción desilusionada por el plan…es cierto que su idea no era grandiosa, pero por lo menos tenía probabilidades de resultar…definitivamente las caras de sus compañeros no encajaban con lo que se esperaba… _¿en que rayos habrán pensado?_

Ninguno de los que estaban bajo la interrogativa mirada verde de la kunoichi se dignaba a emitir alguna palabra…lo que habían pensado estaba más que alejado de la realidad…si abrían la boca para decirle lo que habían pensado, terminarían bajo tierra como cortesía de su delicada flor de cerezo.

Yamato y Sasuke tenían las esperanzas de que al menos Kakashi estuviera consiente de la situación, y que usara su habilidad para inventar excusas para salir de esta embarazosa situación…no contaban con que Kakashi había preferido guardar silencio…tampoco era tan tonto o temerario como para lanzarse de brazos abiertos a una fiera kunoichi dispuesta a arrancarles la cabeza de un solo golpe.

Sakura empezaba a impacientarse por el silencio en su salón…no contaba con que sus compañeros se iban a quedar de esa forma. Ni los chicos se esperaban la reacción de la chica…quien se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto…no los quería ver más…solo quería estar sola…Sai, que la conocía como pocos, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica…y cuando esta se iba, fue tras ella…pero no para detenerla, mas bien iba a apoyarla…sabía que había hecho un gran esfuerzo controlando su ira asesina. Los otros estaban más calmados por haber salvado sus pellejos de ella…los muy insensibles no se habían dado cuenta del estado de la chica…y así se decían conocerla y ser cercanos a ella, pero es que ese susto descoloca a cualquiera…si hasta el tipo con las excusas más inverosímiles se había quedado sin palabras…

Cuando Sakura llego a su habitación junto con Sai, se pudo desahogar, dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero sin derramar lagrimas…la situación no lo merecía…pero es que ¿tanto miedo daba?, había visto la mirada de sus amigos…y se sintió mal…aparte que su gran disposición de ayer había cambiado…al parecer ahora que sabían el plan no querían continuar… ¿por qué?

Cuando se pudo soltar del abrazo de su amiga bajó con los invitados, que estaban con una cara de alivio.

–**Oigan idiotas, ¿qué rayos les pasa?-** les espetó Sai **-¿A dónde se fue su disposición de ayudarnos?-** los chicos al sentirse seguros, pudieron empezar a hablar…pero como siempre el único bueno con las palabras era Kakashi, así que el se encargó de transmitir las opiniones y emociones compartidas por los tres…y en unos cuantos minutos le contó sobre que es lo que habían escuchado en el campo de entrenamiento y cuan lejos habían volado sus imaginaciones, llegando a un trío que no tenía las intenciones de ayudar a la futura pareja. Lo peor de todo es que no se dieron cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba en su habitación, sino que había bajado y estaba escuchando la explicación del Ninja copia…con un rostro muy colorado salió del lugar en el que se encontraba y acumulando chakra en sus puños se dirigió hasta el desafortunado vocero, lo alzó con una mano y se dirigió hasta la puerta, salió y allí se dispuso a darle un gran golpe a Kakashi, que lo mandó a volar por varios metros…se había perdido en el horizonte…mientras que los otros dos suplicaban por su **perdón –Sakurita lo lamentamos mucho…pensamos cosas que no debíamos…pero es que con la influencia de Kakashi senpai era dudoso…pensamos que en algún grado te había afectado que leyera novelas pervertidas…pero nuestras intenciones de ayudarte si son sinceras, vinimos porque no estábamos seguros de que fuera lo que pensábamos, sabíamos en el fondo que no podía ser real ¿verdad Sasuke?-** decía un nervioso Yamato.

**-Es verdad Sakura, yo también creo que el dobe es idiota por no darse cuenta de lo que siente Hinata, y por no decirle…se perfectamente que es un cobarde, y tu plan tiene todas las probabilidades a su favor…los grados de efectividad nos juegan en contra…con un beso hay más posibilidades…pero si no es así igual daría el resultado que buscamos-** ante la situación en la que se encontraba Sasuke tuvo que dejar los monosílabos y tuvo que parlotear…si quería salvar su pellejo tenía que jugársela **–déjanos ayudar y terminemos de organizar las cosas, y fijemos el momento en que lo podemos hacer, tu plan es perfecto, Sakura. Como siempre tus habilidades son sobresalientes-** Sasuke sabía perfectamente que tenía que adularla como arma final, este efecto no lo podía lograr Yamato. Puesto que Sasuke fue el primer amor de Sakura, y que le diera ese reconocimiento la hacía feliz…así que lo dejó pasar y les perdono la vida.

Eran como las 12 de la noche, cuando después de la cena con Sakura y de platicar sobre el como, donde y cuando iban a poner en práctica su plan, Yamato y Sasuke se retiraban a sus respectivas moradas, mientras que un shinobi peliplateado, maltrecho y herido estaba como a 5 kilómetros de las puertas de la aldea de Konoha. Con el dolor por la caída y el golpe no podía avanzar mucho. Lo peor de todo era su estado mental…sabía que hacía enojar a Sakura más que nadie, que su actitud no era la mejor…pero jamás en toda su vida lo había dañado tanto…si no se hubiera medido al final pudo haber terminado muerto. Sabía que con unas simples disculpas ella no lo perdonaría…la magnitud de su golpe le dio a entender lo lastimada que se sentía…debía pensar una manera muy buena de buscar su perdón…de seguro que tendría que pedirle asesoramiento a Jiraiya, quien conocía a la perfección a Tsunade y de seguro que sabía como conseguir disculparse con ella luego de incidentes fuertes…y de paso podría pedirle el borrador de su nueva novela…

* * *

Gracias x leerlo ^^

espero sus comentarios :D

**Hatake Kanae**


	4. Plan en Marcha Consejos

Hola ^^

aqui ando actualizando :P antes había tardado un poco por las vacaciones...y la imposibilidad de tener PC a la mano xD

espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**Gracias por dejar sus comentarios ^^**

* * *

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] mis intervenciones en la historia...comentarios estupidos...que se yo xD...la inspiración del momento que me obligo a poner algo alli :P...se ruega disculpar a la autora si no son nada buenos los comentarios...pero ...en fin xD vamos al fic :D

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Plan en Marcha - Consejos**

* * *

Sakura estaba tratando de dormir pero no podía…Sai se daba cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo…ninguno de ellos se esperaba "ese" tipo de interpretación por parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Sai se quedó acompañando a la pelirosa, tenía que asegurarse de su estado como el buen amigo que era.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y Kakashi venía recién cruzando la entrada de Konoha, venía muy lastimado…pero no podía ir a pedir atención por dos grandes razones:

1.- Los hospitales lo mmm digamos que no le agradaba estar allí…siempre de ser posible le gustaba ser atendido en casa…y generalmente era por Sakura.

2.- Si llegaba así al hospital lo más seguro es que tenga un gran interrogatorio sobre sus heridas, puesto que no andaba en misión.

NO podía pedirle ayuda a Sakura…porque corría peligro de ser dañado aun más…tampoco podía ir al hospital, porque si se enteraba Tsunade…era Shinobi muerto. Así que la mejor solución era aguantar el dolor en silencio y darse los primeros auxilios, nada de calmantes, nada de camilla, nada de atenciones por parte de Sakura…definitivamente fue muy descuidado en casa de su flor de cerezo, él, siendo un gran shinobi no pudo sentir la presencia de su chica justo cuando el estaba hablando…todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión… ¿por qué diablos siempre le tocaba lo peor a él?

Se recostó en su cama, pensando en los burdeles que tendría que visitar para hallar a Jiraiya, porque en estos momentos era el único, además de Sai, que podía con el temperamento violento de las kunoichi. Jamás se iba a rebajar acudiendo a Sai ¡JAMÁS! Primero arriesgaría su propio pellejo en una forma suicida de pedirle disculpas a la pelirosa que admitir su derrota frente al paliducho.

En esos momentos, los shinobis y la kunoichi que participarían en el plan de juntar a Hinata y Naruto ya estaban reunidos. Era hora de acercar a las presas al lugar…pero aun era muy temprano…jamás podrían sacar a Naruto de su cama si no es por una misión clase A o una invitación al puesto de Ramen, y Hinata…no era tan tonta para saber que había algo raro en una reunión tan temprano…tanto que podría llegar a temer un ataque o algo por el estilo.

Iban a traerlos al punto de encuentro como a las 11:30 AM, para así poder dejar listo los otros pequeños detalles que haría que la situación estuviera perfecta…no pudieron librarse de Ino, puesto que Sakura solicito la ayuda de Shikamaru, para en caso de que no funcionara como ella lo esperaba, el con su jutsu de sombras pudiera intervenir y forzarlos…Ino era la que estaba más emocionada…y de hecho, luego de unir a esa pareja se dedicaría a buscarle una a Sakura…aunque esta tenía muy buenos candidatos en su equipo que matarían, literalmente, por estar con ella…pero claro…la pelirosa no se daba cuenta de ello…

Así llegó la hora…Sakura se dirigía con Hinata, a un supuesto paseo por la aldea y algunas compras, mientras Sai iba con Naruto caminando hasta el puesto de Ramen. Los otros miembros ya estaban en posición, todos estaban listos, las presas estaban cerca…Sai y Sakura se miraron a los ojos y dieron la señal…

Sin darse cuenta como Naruto tropezó con algo…tan torpemente que cayó "accidentalmente" sobre Hinata. Sasuke que iba pasando por allí "casualmente" y observó lo ocurrido hizo un comentario… **-¿Qué diablos haces encima de Hinata, dobe?-** y cuando se fijó mejor….continuó **-¿Dónde mierda tienes puesta tu mano?-** esto lo dijo gritando…jamás se espero esto…era un bonus en su plan…Naruto estaba sobre Hinata, la estaba besando y para evitar golpearse había puesto sus manos para amortiguar su caída…una de ellas estaba en el pecho de Hinata…mejor dicho…manoseando a Hinata.

Ino y Shikamaru, quienes también estaban casualmente paseando también contemplaron la escena, más aún con el grito de Sasuke** –que problemático-** fue lo único que pudo decir…mientras que su novia teniendo una gran experiencia en comentarios…es decir, una lengua bien entrenada soltó **–diablos Naruto, "esas" cosas no se hacen en un lugar público-** a todo esto Naruto se había separado de Hinata…aunque solo sus labios…y al oír lo que dijo Ino, sus caras se pusieron aun más rojas…tanto así que todos soltaron una gran risa…Naruto reaccionó rápidamente y tomo de la mano a Hinata y huyo del lugar de los hechos, pasó como un rayo al lado de Kakashi, quien se dirigía a buscar a su autor favorito. Fue así como todos se dieron cuenta que era cosa de mmm algunas horas o un día para que estos por fin estuvieran juntos.

Sakura no podía más que reír alegremente, dejando atrás su preocupación, todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía que agradecerle a la cerda después de todo, que con ese comentario hizo mucho.

Abrazó a Yamato, a Ino, a Shikamaru, a Sasuke y a Sai le dio un largo abrazo…Kakashi, quien contemplaba todo desde una distancia prudente con su chakra bien oculto, se arrepentía por abrir la boca esa noche, y por no poder recibir un abrazo como ese… ¡si hasta Shikamaru tocó! Decidió seguir su rumbo hasta el burdel donde se encontraba Jiraiya, para pedir consejo.

Mientras todos los otros se iban a almorzar cortesía de Sai y Sakura, no era un lugar tan caro, pero tampoco era el frecuentado puesto de Ramen, así que para todos estaba bien, más aun para Sasuke, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de su pelirosa, y muy, pero muy feliz. El abrazo lo tenía en las nubes todavía…y su risa era un hermoso regalo. Si, definitivamente ayudar al dobe fue lo mejor del día, de la semana.

**-Permiso-** se escucho decir** -¿se encuentra aquí Jiraiya sama?-** y volteó la vista…allí estaba el peliblanco, rodeado de voluptuosas mujeres y con su cara roja por beber tanto **–necesito hablar con usted-** dijo nuestro Ninja copia **–en privado-** recalcó.

A lo que Jiraiya bufó molesto…tenía que sacar a sus adoradas chicas de la habitación solo para hablar con un hombre…estaba en un burdel y perdía su tiempo con un hombre… ¡por Kami!

**-dime luego lo que quieres, Kakashi-** dijo de mal humor el peliblanco.

**-necesito un consejo-** decía Kakashi, bajando la vista. Jiraiya comprendió enseguida, sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura, así como lo sabía también Tsunade** –la hice enojar…mucho, tanto así que si no hubiera sido porque aun soy valioso para la aldea me hubiera matado de un golpe-** terminó por decir Kakashi.

**-¿no me digas que tu también la espiaste bañándose?-**dijo Jiraiya, sorprendido, porque no esperaba eso por parte de Kakashi. El Ninja copia negó con la cabeza y le comenzó a explicar…

**-hummm… ya veo… mmm… ¿qué puedo decir? Las cagaste****-** dijo el peliblanco

**-gracias-** dijo un sarcástico Kakashi **–pero no venía a que me hiciera sentir peor, quiero pedirle alguna ayuda para que ella me perdone-** dijo el afligido de Kakashi.

**-es bastante difícil, esto que le hiciste es aun peor que espiarla. Ellas tienen una súper fuerza… ¡fuerza bruta pura! Pero son más frágiles que el resto y muchas veces ocultan sus emociones y verdaderos sentimientos-**Kakashi se sorprendió **– Sakura es aún más delicada que Tsunade, ya que es más joven y no ha sufrido tanto como Tsunade, y un acto como el tuyo le duele como una traición-**Kakashi asentía…sintiéndose aun más miserable.

**-ya te he dado todas las características que comparte con Tsunade, pero eres tu mismo quien debe buscar una forma de conseguir su perdón…tu mismo debes dar todo para conocerla a fondo…yo te doy el empujón inicial ^^ tu debes continuar-** termino por decir Jiraiya.

**-pe pe pero-** balbuceo Kakashi

**-¡debes hacerlo tú, idiota!-**le gritó Jiraiya **–has algo una vez en tu vida flojo. Si ella es tan importante para ti, ¡da lo mejor que tienes entonces!-** Kakashi reflexionó por algunos momentos las palabras de Jiraiya. Se puso de pie y en su mirada se podía ver lo decidido que se encontraba, le agradeció al Sannin y se retiró del local.

Jiraiya sonrió al ver a Kakashi, para luego voltearse a la puerta que recién se cerró y lanzando un grito llamó a las chicas para que la fiesta continuara jejeje.

Luego del almuerzo Shikamaru e Ino se retiraron a dar un paseo, después de todo la pareja querían estar un rato solos, dejando a Sai, Yamato, Sasuke y Sakura conversando un poco más. Todos se morían por saber los resultados de su intervención…pero lo más probable era que Ino viniera con la noticia.

El único inconveniente que tenía Sakura con Ino era que la chica no era conocida por su discreción, así que la dejó ayudar con tal de que ella no mencionara nada y que tampoco alardeara con el resto de que ella había unido a la pareja. Lo que menos quería Sakura era que se abanara gloria por eso. Lo que ella quería era lograr unir a sus amigos, mejor dicho, darles el empujón o apresurar las cosas…ya que al ritmo de ellos se habrían tardado un poco más.

Naruto y Hinata estaban muertos de hambre…no habían comido nada por haber salido corriendo de "esa" situación…aun conservaban su sonrojo, solo que ahora había vuelto al sonrojo normal en una persona.

Naruto estaba nervioso _seguro que Hinata-chan piensa que soy un pervertido como Kakashi-sensei o Ero-sennin_ y Hinata estaba en las mismas que su chico _Naruto-kun…me tocó…tomo mi mano…kyaaaa!!!!._ Ambas mentes luego de divagar un rato pensaron en lo mismo _Es hora de decirle lo que siento._

**-Hinata-chan-** Naruto después de mucho rato en silencio hablaba…bastante nervioso…más de lo que nunca había estado **-tengo algo que decirte-**Hinata se sorprendió de que el chico volviera a hablar. Elevó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron…se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas.

**-yo también quería decirte algo Naruto-kun –** dijo la chica. Naruto pensó _me va a decir que soy un pervertido y que no quiere hablarme nunca más…estoy seguro…todo es tu culpa Ero-sennin'ttebayo_.

En un burdel se escucho un estruendoso estornudo por parte de un peliblanco…pero eso no le impidió seguir con la fiesta y los "juegos" que tenía con sus chicas.

**-**** dime, Hinata-chan -** dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

**-no, dime tu primero Naruto-kun, tu empezaste-** le contesto la chica.

**-no tengo problema****, empieza tu ^^-** insistía Naruto.

Hinata dándose cuenta de que esto no la estaba llevando a nada, ante la sorpresa de Naruto y uno que otro espectador tomó a Naruto por la chaqueta y lo acercó hacía ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Naruto sorprendido por el agarre de la chica, y más aun por el beso abrió sus ojos, pero los cerró lentamente y abrazó a su chica entregándose a la dulzura de los labios de la kunoichi. Así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que el aire se agotó y se separaron, ambos sonrojados…

**-Solo para que no queden dudas, Hinata-chan – **dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos **-Te amo-** Hinata se puso mucho más roja y sonreía junto a su chico. Se volvieron a besar.

**- Yo también te amo Naruto****-kun, desde hace mucho-** estaban abrazados y sentían la respiración y el agitado corazón del otro. Así fue como ellos, con la ayuda de sus inigualables amigos, habían podido avanzar y declararse. Y de una vez por todas iniciar una relación.

Uno de los espectadores tenía un curioso libro en sus manos, el cual estaba cerrado, porque tenía toda su atención en la nueva pareja. Se lamentaba el no haber participado en el plan de Sakura. _Si Sakura viera lo que ha pasado entre estos dos estoy seguro que besaría a los chicos…que envidia me dan…pero por lo menos no están aquí, así que es difícil que los bese jejejeje._

La pareja que estaba abrazada no se percato de la presencia del peliplateado, estaban juntos y el tiempo parecía detenerse, no había nadie a su alrededor. Grugrrrrrgrrrgrrr, sonaron dos estómagos [N/A: ni idea como escribir el sonido del estómago al reclamar por comida, así que ruego que utilicen su imaginación xD]

**-¡OH!-** se sorprendieron ambos al verse interrumpidos por sus propios estómagos…aunque el sonido más fuerte provenía del estómago de Naruto.

**-Hinata-chan vamos a comer ^^ yo invito-** dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

**-Si, vamos-** dijo su chica.

**- mmm muero de ganas por comer algo-** dijo Naruto…en ese momento tuvo una extraña sensación al mirar a su chica al decir esa frase ¿qué querría decir? _Mmm ni idea_ pensó Naruto y siguió como si nada.

[N/A: si claro… ¡como no se dio cuenta el idiota que le estaba poniendo un doble sentido a su propia frase! ¬¬ aunque es mi historia…es como obvio xD en serio que Naruto en mi historia es un caso serio u.u]

Muy bien, Kakashi ya tenía su plan elaborado, pero para llevarlo a cabo tenía que deshacerse del "factor" Sai, sabía que el chico a veces se quedaba en casa de su pelirosa, pero para poder hablar con ella y poner su plan en acción el chico pálido no tenía que estar. Tendría que montar guardia para ver que hacía Sakura.

Mientras antes mejor, así todo podía volver a la normalidad y todavía tendría una remota posibilidad con su pelirosa…por más mínima que fuera se aferraría a esa luz de esperanza…

* * *

La verdad es que este capítulo estuvo más centrado en Naruto y Hinata que en Sakura y sus pretendientes...pero que le voy a hacer xD

espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios :D

**Hatake Kanae**


	5. Kamisama que estás en el Cielo

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece...pero Kakashi...mmm Kakashi y todo el marketing relacionado a su persona me pertenece (lo siento x el resto...pero ya lo tengo asegurado :D:D)

* * *

Hola ^^

Aqui vengo a dejar otro capitulo jejejeje

demoré un poco porque estaba corta de inspiración...y al final me salió para dos capitulos...asi q el siguiente se viene pronto también ^^

**AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON REWIEWS** Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO RESPONDERLAS U.U

muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ^^

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios por favor ^^, ahora si voy a responderlos :D

* * *

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] son intervenciones locas que hago a lo largo de la historia...de hecho en este capitulo hay muchas xD...lamento q sean de poca utilidad...pero es q no podia dejar de comentar algunos detallitos xD... van a terminar desesperandose x estos comentarios...asi q desde ya pido las disculpas T.T  


* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Kami-sama que estás en el cielo

* * *

**

Bueno, ahora el Ninja copia solo necesitaba de la ayuda de Kami-sama y un poco de suerte para obtener el perdón de la pelirosa…. ¡ah! Y también del encanto marca Hatake, que iba en el paquete. Lo que Kakashi no se lograba explicar bien era como el había sido el único que había recibido golpes…hay un dicho…Quien te quiere te aporrea [N/A: no me miren extraño…este de veras lo he escuchado xD…ya vengo con unos dichos que salen por allí, viene al caso…supongo…: P]  no, Sakura no es de las que van con los dichos, aparte que la mayoría del tiempo golpeaba a Naruto, así que de quererlo no pasaba como amigo y eso no es lo que quiere el Ninja Copia.

La mente de Kakashi comenzaba a analizar… _mmm... tal vez recibí porque abrí la boca y puse mas sal en la herida_ [N/A: lo siento u.u… ya salí con otro dicho de nuevo : P] _mientras que yo me hundía con mis propias palabras los otros ya buscaban su salvación personal_. El peliplateado no los culpaba, de hecho, en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo y de haber sido posible hubiera hundido a ambos, pero bueno…

Nota Mental de Kakashi: No hablar más de la cuenta

Bien, eso si que era difícil. Dado que siempre salía con alguno que otro comentario que ponía ligeramente… solo ligeramente su vida en riesgo, y da la casualidad de que tenía el don de exasperar a ninjas médicos con súper fuerza, era como si hubiera nacido para ello, lo hacía con ganas ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor sería su misión en esta vida…

**-Mmmm-** fue lo único que pudo articular el peliplateado frente a lo que veía. Allí, en las puertas de Konoha se encontraba Sai y Yamato, quienes iban saliendo a una misión ANBU [N/A: iban con las máscaras puestas…así que Kakashi los pudo distinguir por las formas que tenían estas…ya saben que hacen referencia a algún animal, ¿verdad?...]  _¡Gracias Kami que estas en el Cielo! _ Pensó Kakashi.

El único problema que tenía para conseguir el perdón de Sakura estaba saliendo de la aldea y con uno de los oportunistas pervertidos que abandonó el buque antes de que siquiera sonara la alarma [N/A: en todo caso eso es sentido común…cada quien vela siempre por su seguridad…mi pobre Kakashi quedó solito T.T…pero demás que se las arregla, con todo su talento ^^…otra intervención no productiva…de veras lo siento]

Más alegre no se podía sentir, por fin todo iba a volver a la normalidad, por fin Sakura volvería a hablarle… ¡por fin!

Sasuke iba camino a cualquier parte, iba en busca de alguien, pero sabía lo escurridizo que era su objetivo, así que si quería encontrarlo tenía que solo tener suerte…

**-¡Maldito Dobe!- **decía mientras caminaba hacia ningún lado [N/A: otra vez yo xD…debería dedicarme a la historia e intervenir menos…xD…pero es que…¿cómo diablos lo hace?...caminar a ningún lado xD…que ocurrencias las mías xD] hasta que se dio cuenta que había encontrado a su objetivo, y antes de que este se escabullera lo llamó **–Kakashi -** el aludido volteo a ver, y se percató de que ya era muy tarde para maniobras evasivas, más o menos intuía el porque de la presencia del pelinegro…_Esto no es nada bueno_ pensó en unas fracciones de segundo…

El heredero de los Uchiha se acercó al Ninja Copia para poder hablar como corresponde, después de todo, no era como Naruto, quien creía que era normal "hablar" con alguien a 100 metros de distancia…es mejor decir que el rubio gritaba…e incluso chillaba…

**-que bueno que lo encuentro-** dijo el Uchiha.

_Ese tono no me gusta para nada, el nunca es amable…a menos de que quiera algo a cambio o sea MI Sakura con quien esta hablando_ pensaba el peliplateado.

**-hum-** dijo Kakashi por respuesta.

_Imbécil_ pensaba Sasuke, pero se tragaba su orgullo y mal genio **–quiero pedirte un favor-** continuó el Uchiha _no… ¿enserio?_ Pensaba sarcásticamente Kakashi. Si Sasuke estaba empleando el tono anterior era obvio que quería algo, nunca uso el tono ni siquiera para hablar con Tsunade…solo Sakura podía provocar un cambio así en el. Kakashi estaba leyendo su inseparable e imperdible Icha Icha, obviamente lo había oído, pero no quería ponerle atención…y menos responderle.

**-¡Oh!-** exclamó Sasuke mirando hacia una de las calles de la aldea **– ¡Sakura esta besando a un tipo!-**

_Mierda_ pensó el peliplata _ese mal nacido muere hoy mismo_. Al levantar la vista del libro en busca de Sakura y su siguiente víctima se encuentra con la cara de Sasuke.

**-¿Ahora si me pondrá atención?-** dijo un orgulloso Uchiha por haber encontrado un punto débil en su viejo sensei, que casualmente compartía…Sakura…

Kakashi suspiró y dijo **– ¿que quieres?-**

**-que me ayude con el entrenamiento para el examen jounnin-**

_¡Ni muerto te ayudo creído_! Aun estaba dolido por la broma que le jugó_ mira que jugarme una trampa con MI Sakura ¡Maldito!_

**-no tengo tiempo disponible-** le dijo cortante el peliplateado_ Kami-sama y la suerte están conmigo, el paliducho de Sai no esta…todo va bien y este se piensa que lo voy a dejar por ayudarlo… ¡ja! Hasta cree…_

_¡Maldito viejo pervertido! Deja tú estúpida lectura y ¡ayúdame! _Pensaba un molesto Sasuke.

**-Naruto te abandono por Hinata ¿o me equivoco?-** dijo el peliplateado, solo para enfurecer más al Uchiha, cosa que sin lugar a dudas estaba logrando

-----------------------------------------------Inicio Flash Back---------------------------------------------------

**-¡Teme! Me voy a entrenar con Hinata-chan des****de ahora, si quieres puedes venir tu también-** le dijo un sonriente Naruto, que solo quiere pasar más tiempo con su novia.

**-¡Dobe!-** alcanzó a decir Sasuke antes de que su amigo saliera corriendo en busca de su chica.

_Maldición…ahora este me cambia por Hinata…Tsk… __y como si fuera a ir a ver lo melosos que están esos dos…voy a tener que recurrir al vago y pervertido de Kakashi…_

------------------------------------------------Termino Flash Back------------------------------------------------

**-hmm-** dijo Sasuke yéndose del lugar, no se iba a humillar frente a Kakashi ¡eso nunca!

Kakashi solo podía sonreír ante lo bien que le estaba saliendo todo, con esa última frase se había ganado la tranquilidad. Era obvio para cualquiera que sus chicos ya no necesitaban entrenamientos, estaban más que listos…pero ¿cómo hacerlos entender? Ellos no sabían medirse, por eso necesitaban un compañero de prácticas que por lo menos les pudiera seguir el ritmo, y que en ocasiones los pusiera en aprietos. Eso si, que estaba orgulloso de que sus antiguos alumnos no dejaran de entrenar, definitivamente era un buen sensei.

Encaminando sus pasos hacia la morada de Sakura y pensando en sus próximos movimientos

Sasuke iba desganado caminando, sabía que las probabilidades de que Kakashi aceptara entrenar con el eran muy, pero muy bajas…aun así lo intento…hizo más que nunca…pero el hombre no le había respondido como el quería.

De pronto siente un abrazo que reconoció al instante, cambiando su expresión y de paso sonrojándose un poco, después de la exitosa misión de unir a Naruto con Hinata se habían vuelto cercanos, más de lo que eran antes, y esas muestras de afecto eran más seguidas…cosa que no le molestaba para nada…

**-¿Qué haces?-** le dijo Sasuke, tratando de sonar como siempre, y no evidenciar lo alegre que se sentía

**-podrías saludar primero-** dijo la pelirosa haciendo un puchero

**-hmm…hola-** dijo el Uchiha, era obvio que hace mucho había caído en las redes de la chica, y a cada petición de ella se rendía con facilidad.

**-hola-** le devolvió el saludo alegremente además de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ahora si que estaba rojo Sasuke **– ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora? ¿Vas a algún lado?-** interrogaba Sakura. No podía verle el rostro porque lo abrazo de espaldas.

**-no, no hago nada de momento y no voy a ningún lado-** contesto Sasuke.

De pronto la idea le cruzó por la mente _¿Cómo diablos fui tan lento?, pero si le digo que recurrí a ella porque Kakashi no me ayudó se va a molestar…una mentirita blanca no hace daño. Además esto me da más tiempo para estar con ella... así podría acercarnos más_ pensaba Sasuke.

**-ya veo-** dice Sakura, soltando a Sasuke de su abrazo, al parecer pensó que lo había molestado.

**-Sakura-** dice Sasuke poniéndose serio **– ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-**

**-claro ^^, dime-** decía con una sonrisa tan bonita que todos los hombres que tuvieron la fortuna o la desgracia de mirar (estos también iban a ser próximas víctimas) se sonrojaron…así también paso con Sasuke.

**- ¿puedes ayudarme con mi entrenamiento?****...es que…Naruto va a entrenar con Hinata, entonces como no quiero molestar…te lo pregunto…-**dijo Sasuke Buena táctica lo de usar a la nueva pareja para conseguir su ayuda. Lo que no se dio cuenta ninguno de ellos fue de la cercanía de un peliplateado, quien había sido testigo de todo…y lo que más le había dolido era lo de los cariños que SU Sakura le entregaba al Uchiha, solo a modo de saludo.

**-que bueno que esos dos quieran pasar más tiempo juntos…aunque…Hinata debería tener cuidado…Naruto es ingenuo pero como alumno de Jiraiya no se puede confiar…-**decía Sakura.

Sasuke dándose cuenta de que la pelirosa se iba por las ramas en vez de darle una respuesta empezaba a pensar que ella lo hacía de forma intencional.

**-¿y bien?-** preguntó Sasuke, sacando a Sakura de sus reflexiones.

**-claro que te ayudo, Sasuke-** le dijo sonriéndole, un poco avergonzada por haberse ido por las ramas. Cosa que Kakashi noto desde lejos, su sonrojo lo hizo enfurecer más…dándose cuenta del plan de Sasuke, decidió que no debía quedarse como un simple espectador, debía actuar ¡ahora!...pero como la pelirosa estaba molesta con el no podía acercarse así como así…y tampoco podía poner en marcha su plan, pues para ello debía tener a Sakura libre, cosa que había evitado Sasuke al solicitarle su ayuda…

_Piensa rápido, Hatake…las oportunidades se van a favor de Sasuke si no haces nada__… ¡Kami-sama y la suerte me han engañado por última vez!...ya sabía yo que era muy bueno para ser verdad…al final las cosas me terminan saliendo al revés de lo que planeo… ¡mierda! Ya me estoy alejando de lo que en realidad debo pensar, mmmmm….mmmm.... ¡lo tengo!_

Así fue como con paso decidido se acercó hasta sus exalumnos, guardo su librito, para evitar crear nuevos disgustos en SU pelirosa.

**-¡yo!-** los saludó, como siempre suele hacerlo, son su ojito visible curvado.

**-hmm-** dijo Sasuke, adivinando que Kakashi no quería dejarlo solo con la pelirosa.

**-………-** Sakura no le respondió, no emitió ningún sonido ni movió la cabeza. Su intención era alejarse, y así comenzó a hacerlo, pero el agarre sorpresivo de uno de sus brazos por unas manos conocidas la hicieron detenerse y desistir de la idea.

**-Suéltame-** dijo muy molesta la chica.

Sobre las manos que tenían agarrada a Sakura se posaron otras manos, que tenían la intención de liberar a la chica del agarre**-Suéltala, Kakashi-** dijo Sasuke, más que enojado y desafiando con su mirada a Kakashi, quien también lo miraba con una ira por interrumpirlo y querer separarlos.

Ambos shinobis sabían de los sentimientos del otro, siempre quedaban en evidencia…ante cualquier cosa que hacía Sakura y que otros hombres se la quedaban viendo se ponían muy celosos, y memorizaban los rostros para sus posteriores castigos. Por esto mismo ninguno quería darle ventajas al otro…evitar dejar a Sakura a solas era su objetivo personal, así no avanzaban ellos mismos, pero tampoco lo hacían otros.

**-¡ya basta!-** dijo Sakura, soltándose y empujando a ambos lejos…aunque no tanto dado lo fuerte que era.

Kakashi y Sasuke se calmaron y volvieron a la normalidad, pero Kakashi se adelantó al Uchiha, para solucionar el problema…no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo como el quería, pero ahora en la improvisación haría algo bueno…o al menos eso esperaba…con que fuera lo suficiente para que la chica lo perdonara estaba bien.

**-Sakura-** le dijo el peliplateado, con un tono de voz seductor y familiar a la vez **–lo lamento mucho- **no quería disculparse con ella frente a Sasuke, pero las circunstancias lo exigían, así que se tragó su orgullo.

La chica lo miro al ojo, y se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero no se quería dar por vencida así como así, ¡tenía que hacerse respetar!

**-de verdad lo siento-** dijo Kakashi**-lamento haber pensado eso…pero no fui el único, además no tengo la culpa de que TUS palabras también pudieran tener un doble sentido…que yo pude sacarle…pero…es que ¡eran para mal interpretarse! –**_ UPS…las he regado…no debí decir eso…pero es que…veamos como lo toma…_

Sakura no respondió…no se movía…paso un minuto y se acercó a Kakashi, lentamente, el peliplateado se preparaba para salir volando de Konoha y tener que caminar de vuelta, aún no se le pasaba el dolor de la vez anterior…cada paso que Sakura daba era una tortura para Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke estaba disfrutando con la escena, para el era muy conveniente que la misma Sakura se encargará de Kakashi, así se libraba de un pretendiente sin ensuciar sus propias _manos esto va a ser muy divertido…ojala que lo hagas lento Sakura para mi mayor disfrute…_pensaba Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan para no perderse de ningún detalle.

Sakura terminó con la distancia que la separaba del peliplateado, quien estaba muy asustado y sudando de una forma…levantó sus ojos verdes y lo encaró…

En ese momento Kakashi estaba rogándole a Kami-sama ayuda…para poder con el dolor y no caer tan lejos de Konoha.

Pero lo que iba a pasar no se lo esperó ninguno…

* * *

jejejejeje lo corté en lo mejor y dejé la intriga...hasta el otro capitulo...que no va a tardar mucho, lo prometo ^^, por fin me llego inspiración divina...esperemos que dure lo suficiente xD

espero q les haya gustado ^^

Saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


	6. ¿Las cosas pueden ir peor?

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece...pero Kakashi...mmm Kakashi y todo el marketing relacionado a su persona me pertenece (lo siento x el resto...pero ya lo tengo asegurado :D:D)

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda...aqui esta otro capítulo :D...demoré un poco más de lo que tenía planeado...de hecho...me tomo como una semana...o algo asi xD...siento la demora u.u

Voy a responder...bien tarde...pero que tarde las rewiews que me dejaron ^^ y lo haré por aqui...porque ando medio flojita :P

**Hatake Nabiki:** Muchas gracias x tus comentarios :D y en este capitulo se aclara xD...ibas cerca...aunque tus ideas estaban buenas al final lo puse de esta forma xD.

**Catalunaa: **gracias x el comentario ^^ y q bueno q te haya gustado :D

**hatake-katia:** gracias x tu comentario ^^ ahora también ha quedado con intrigas jajajaja ¿ya ves lo malvada que soy?

**k2008sempai: **gracias x el comentario :D, y es verdad, kakashi ya hubiera muerto con esos golpes, pero como Naruto, ya tiene algo de resistencia a esos golpes, de hecho...la mayoria del equipo ya la tiene, no en el grado que lo tiene naruto, pero si que lo han adquirido jajajaja.

**Angy Hatake:** jajajaja eso es gracioso...yo lo hago...caminar a ningun lado xD...y encontraste divertidas mis intervenciones?, pues muchas gracias ^^ y gracias x tus comentarios :D

**chio-miau:** gracias x el comentario ^^ ojala q te guste lo q hizo Sakura y como va el fic ^^

* * *

Las aclaraciones de siempre:

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] son intervenciones locas que hago a lo largo de la historia...al parecer me he medido con las intervenciones en este capitulo xD...pero bueno..ya saben q son cosas q pongo :P

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Las cosas pueden ir peor?

* * *

  
**

Sakura terminó con la distancia que la separaba del peliplateado, quien estaba muy asustado y sudando de una forma…levantó sus ojos verdes y lo encaró…

En ese momento Kakashi estaba rogándole a Kami-sama ayuda…para poder con el dolor y no caer tan lejos de Konoha.

Pero lo que iba a pasar no se lo esperó ninguno…

Tan cerca como estaban el uno del otro, en otra situación podría haber sido para ponerse contento, pero dado que la había hecho enfadar…aun más, no era nada bueno para el…

Sin que ninguno de los dos hombres presentes se lo esperara, la kunoichi en vez de golpear con su imponente fuerza a Kakashi, solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, como si no hubiera reído en mucho tiempo, dando una hermosa melodía con su risa, que inmediatamente devolvió el alma al cuerpo del ninja copia, y que termino por molestar a Sasuke, quien ya se esperaba la muerte de Kakashi, o en el mejor de los casos el haber sido inducido en un coma, a punta de golpes, cortesía de la delicada kunoichi. Aunque el heredero Uchiha tenía que admitir que la chica se veía hermosa, tal y como estaba, casi sin poder sostenerse de la risa, y con lagrimas en sus ojos, provocadas por tanto reír sin parar…estaba agitada, hace tiempo que no reía así, al punto de tener que sostenerse de la manga de la camisa de Kakashi, para evitar caerse…era una situación muy cómoda para el ninja copia.

_Parece que hoy Kami-sama me ha favorecido…ufff...fuera de peligro_ pensaba alegremente Kakashi, mirando a la chica que se sostenía de el, que lentamente iba volviendo a la calma.

**-debiste haber visto tu cara-** dijo la pelirosa al fin.

**-jejejeje-** rió nerviosamente Kakashi, al parecer no había pasado por alto su enojo, y sus últimas palabras… _ahora me tengo que pensar mejor las respuestas para no joderlas de nuevo, por ahora fui afortunado_…**-yo…esto…emmm… bueno…-**el cerebro del ninja copia no quería cooperar de momento, y no sabía que decir

**-tranquilo-** dijo la chica, sonriendo **– me di cuenta, que igual la conversación era bastante rara… ¡pero es que ustedes no tenían porque oír!... ¡solo ustedes pueden pensar eso!...mejor dicho…solo ¡tu!-** termino de exclamar Sakura, aunque bastante calmada, asegurando así la permanencia en este mundo de nuestro amado ninja copia.

**-jajajaja, gracias-** dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

**-¡no es un halago, idiota pervertido!-** dijo la kunoichi, sonriéndole también. Sasuke se sentía más que olvidado, tenía que interrumpirlos.

**-cof cof-** dijo Sasuke, haciendo evidencia de que todavía seguía allí. Los otros dos, se sorprendieron, puesto que pensaban que como siempre Sasuke se retiraría sin decir adiós, pero no fue el caso…y le miraban fijamente **–emm bueno… Sakura, no acordamos el horario para el entrenamiento-**

**-¡oh! Es verdad-** dijo sorprendida la chica **– ¿a que hora te parece más conveniente?-**

**-cuando tu quieras-** le contestó Sasuke **-estoy disponible todo el día-** dijo Sasuke, acercándose más a la pelirosa. Ya que Kakashi no se había movido ni un milímetro de ella, el tampoco le daría espacio.

**-mmm…pues…-** empezó a decir la pelirosa, cuando fue interrumpida por Kakashi

–**Yo también puedo ayudar con tu entrenamiento-** dijo sonriente, como siempre. Sasuke obviamente molesto por la propuesta estaba a punto de rechazarlo

**-que bien ¿verdad Sasuke?-** dijo la pelirosa, quitándole toda oportunidad de mandar a volar al ninja copia.

**-hmm-** dijo Sasuke, pensándolo mejor Kakashi podría ponerlo en evidencia ante Sakura, ya que recurrió al ninja copia antes que a ella…tal vez la chica se molestaría por su comportamiento. Así que decidió aceptar la propuesta…total…Kakashi no podía estar siempre… ¿verdad?

**-entonces nos vemos mañana-** dijo Sakura, quien quería ir con Hinata, para saber todos los detalles de su relación y como era Naruto con ella…quería saberlo todo…de seguro que en el camino se le incluía Ino…pero bueno…**-me voy a casa de Hinata ^^, adiós-**

**-hasta pronto, Sakura- **dijo Kakashi.

**-hmm- **contesto Sasuke, todavía molesto por la intromisión de Kakashi.

Cuando la chica se perdió de sus vistas, ellos tomaron cada cual su rumbo, ninguno se volteo a hablar o siquiera a despedirse del otro…la guerra había comenzado, era momento de estrategias y de un buen comportamiento…era hora de que se las jugaran por la chica.

Sakura salía muy tranquila de su piso, se dirigía al punto de reunión con bastante calma…sabía que Kakashi iba a demorar…si es que se presentaba. Pero algo le llamo la atención…Sasuke la estaba esperando

**-buenos días-** dijo el chico.

**-hola Sasuke-** saludo emocionada la chica. Así ellos dos podrían avanzar algo antes de que llegara Kakashi. Ahora ella tenía las habilidades suficientes como para hacerle frente. Sin más palabras dirigieron sus pasos hacia el campo de entrenamiento de siempre…con el que tanto recuerdos tienen y con el que, por lo visto, seguirán formando.

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida agradecía que su sensei no llegara a tiempo a los entrenamientos, puesto que le daba una ventaja que el no iba a desaprovechar. En el camino, trataba de empezar algún tema de conversación, o algo, para romper el gran silencio que se había formado.

**-esto…Sakura… ¿qué te hicieron a ti en el examen jounnin?-** preguntó el chico, furioso consigo mismo por no tener nada mejor de que hablar con ella.

**-mmm…pues probaron nuestras habilidades en los tres campos** (entiéndase Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu)**, una batalla entre los participantes, para ver el desplante y la inteligencia que usábamos, pues podíamos usar cosas de nuestros enemigos a nuestro favor… al final, más que nada, comprobaban que teníamos un nivel tal que podíamos hacer frente a varias situaciones-**

**-ya veo- **dijo Sasuke

**-tranquilo-** le dijo la chica, sonriéndole**-ponían una serie de dificultades, junto con las que tus propios enemigos hacían, allí es donde sale a relucir tu verdadero potencial, pero demás que tu puedes hacerlo ^^-**

El chico la voltea a ver con sorpresa **–creo en ti y en Naruto, ambos son grandes shinobis, además, eres un Uchiha ¿no?-** ante este comentario, Sasuke le da una hermosa sonrisa, que en el pasado hubiera hecho que la pelirosa botara sangre por las narices, pero que ahora solo la hacía sentirse contenta, porque su amigo ya no era tan cerrado como antes.

**-gracias-** le dijo luego de un rato de silencio el Uchiha.

**-no hay porque darlas, es la… ¡¡¡waaaaaaaa!!!-** interrumpe la conversación con un enorme grito, porque no podía creer lo que veía. Sasuke se asusto por su reacción, pero no podía negar que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era sorprendente, y explicaba el porque de la reacción de la chica.

**-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-** hablo enfadado el Uchiha, ya que lo habían interrumpido en una amena conversación con la pelirosa.

**-¿es que no quieres mi ayuda, Sasuke?-** dijo Kakashi, igual de enfadado. Al ver que el se había adelantado a buscar a la chica **–más tarde tengo que hacer las compras, así que por eso he decidido venir temprano- **dijo sonriente, al ver que la chica había salido de su trance. Ante ella debía comportarse normal, aunque por dentro ardiera en deseos de aniquilar a Sasuke por jugarle sucio…mejor dicho, adelantarse a el.

**-eso lo explica todo-** dijo Sakura **–ya que estamos todos ¿Qué les parece si empezamos?-**

**-bien-** dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, por lo que se miraron con molestia.

El entrenamiento comenzó sin problemas, pero luego se fue elevando de nivel, como la kunoichi estaba un poco descansada se sentó y dejo que los otros siguieran. Sin saber que era un enorme error, porque, estaban probando sus habilidades, cierto, pero también estaban tratando de herir genuinamente al oponente. En un entrenamiento era más pasable que alguien se hiciera una herida, especialmente si se trataba de shinobis de este nivel. Así que sus intentos eran feroces.

Sakura, se percató de que las cosas no estaban normales, de hecho, ella podría asegurar que sus compañeros emitían una ira asesina, pero pensaba que eran porque de verdad estaban entrenando como debe ser, aun así decidió que era mejor separarlos.

**-ya basta-** dijo la chica, haciendo que los shinobis se detuvieran en seco **– coman algo-**

Los otros se acercaron a ella, quien había traído unos pares de onigiris y un poco de té para acompañarlos.

Comieron en silencio, ninguno trato de ver la cara de Kakashi, ya la experiencia les había dicho que jamás lo harían a menos de que así lo quisiera el ninja copia.

Anteriormente Kakashi dijo que tenía que hacer las compras, pero no podía dejar a la kunoichi junto con Sasuke, aunque era una excusa. Pero de seguro que Sakura se lo recordaba, y a el no le quedaría otra que irse…

**-Kakashi-** dijo la chica, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del shinobi.

**-¿mmm?-** dijo Kakashi, quien ya tenía su libro abierto, aunque era solo por apariencia.

**-¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer en el examen?-** pregunto Sakura

**-mmm, pues lo que te hicieron a ti, lo más probable es que se repita, aunque no va a ser exactamente lo mismo…pero en esencia es parecido-** dijo el peliplateado, molesto porque Sakura estaba bastante interesada en ayudar a Sasuke.

**-entonces Sakura es la más indicada para entrenarme-** dijo Sasuke, ante la posibilidad de deshacerse de Kakashi, quien lo miro con furia.

**-pero Sasuke, Kakashi al tener el Sharingan puede ayudarte más que yo, puedes sacarle más provecho al entrenamiento si lo haces con el…-** dijo Sakura, inocente, haciendo que Sasuke desistiera de la idea de eliminar la presencia de Kakashi. El ninja copia solo podía sonreír para sus adentros, sabía que Sasuke iba a dejar de decir eso, puesto que como el, era débil ante Sakura **-aunque yo también quiero ayudarte ^^- **Sasuke solo pudo sonreírle. Aunque ella sabía lo mejor que era Kakashi, no quería dejarlo solo, eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

Kakashi se sentía como sobrado ahora…esas sonrisas cómplices, los cariños que le hace Sakura…eso no iba bien. _Si esto sigue por ese camino, lo más probable es que terminen juntos…ella puede volverse a enamorar de él…y yo… y yo… ¡mierda! Tengo que hacer algo…_

Ciertamente Kakashi tenía el ánimo en el suelo, le daba lo mismo el entrenamiento de Sasuke. El Uchiha por su parte, no tenía problemas, estaba muy cómodo.

**-¿comencemos?-** dijo Sakura.

**-bien-** dijeron al unísono los shinobis, provocando que de nuevo se miraran mal, pero la chica no se dio cuenta.

Así siguieron, pero Sasuke ya no estaba concentrado en herir a Kakashi, al contrario, tenía toda su atención puesta en la pelirosa, cosa que exasperaba a Kakashi, quien a cada minuto se le hacía más difícil controlar su molestia. Estaba oscureciendo, así que todos decidieron que por ese día ya estaba bien de entrenamientos, ya era hora de volver a casa.

**-gracias-** dijo Sasuke, aunque fue más para Sakura que para Kakashi. Este último ni siquiera se volteo a verlo. Estaba pendiente de la chica, tenía las intenciones de invitarla a comprar con el, y le prepararía una cena o la invitaría a comer, así que poco se preocupaba del Uchiha. Pero Sasuke captó las intenciones del ninja copia, así que no le iba a dar la oportunidad **-¿vamos a comer, Sakura? Yo invito ^^-** dijo Sasuke sonriéndole. Kakashi lo maldecía a el y se maldecía a si mismo, el chico no le iba a dar oportunidad de hacerlo.

**-¿ah?... esto…bueno, pero ¿y Kakashi?-** dijo la pelirosa **-¿no lo invitas?-** Kakashi se sintió un poco mejor, al notar la preocupación de Sakura hacia el.

**-¿no tenía que ir de compras?... ya lo entretuve mucho con el entrenamiento, por eso no lo invité…pero si…-** dijo Sasuke

**-no te preocupes, Sakura-** interrumpió Kakashi **–tengo que ir a hacer las compras, así que de todos modos no podía ir- **termino de decir, mientras por dentro moría de ganas de decir que iba, solo para no dejarlos solos.

**-oh…bueno, entonces…-** mientras decía esto se acercó a Kakashi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por sobre la máscara…obviamente, se separó un poco y le dijo **–… buenas noches- **con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que tuvo un buen efecto en el corazón del shinobis, por lo menos, ya podía estar más tranquilo.

**-buenas noches-**dijo con su ojito curvado **–que descansen-** y desapareció con un puff.

Iban camino a un restaurante, uno al lado del otro, caminando en silencio por la noche que era iluminada por la luna y las estrellas.

**-en serio quiero darte las gracias, Sakura-** dijo Sasuke, para romper el silencio.

**-ya te dije que no había problemas- **dijo Sakura** –es lo menos que puedo hacer como amiga ¿no?-**

Sasuke se sintió mal, sabía que la chica no lo veía más que un amigo, pero aun así le dolía.

Entraron al local, y comieron tranquilamente, comentando sobre el examen y uno que otro consejo al momento de la pelea. Fue una velada amena, al menos para Sasuke fue todavía mejor, porque pudo pasar tiempo con ella a solas. El chico pago lo que se sirvieron y la acompaño a su departamento. Comenzó a refrescar, y la chica empezó a tener frío, pero no tenia con que abrigarse, pero de pronto sintió un brazo que la atraía y le brindaba calor. No podía estar más cómoda, pasó su brazo bajo el de Sasuke y siguieron abrazados.

Llegaron al hogar de la kunoichi y se separaron, con todo el pesar de Sasuke. Se despidieron con un amistoso beso en la mejilla y la chica entró a su departamento. Sasuke dio media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a su morada.

Kakashi, quien como siempre, espiaba a la chica, había visto todo y su corazón no podía evitar sentirse inquieto ante los avances de su ex-alumno. El chico había sido el primer amor de SU Sakura, lo que le provocaba aun más inseguridades. Luego de que Sasuke estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el también emprendió marcha. Aunque no llevaba un buen animo, ni tampoco estaba muy atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Iba de techo en techo, con rumbo a su departamento. Al llegar allí se tendió en su cama, aun vestido, sin ganas de moverse…las cosas no iban nada bien para el. Sasuke estaba adelantándose bastante y pensar que todo eso se lo pudo ahorrar si hubiera aceptado entrenar a Sasuke, pero no… ¿acaso las cosas podían ir peor?

Sakura, en su casa, en esos momentos saltaba de alegría mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio ¿la razón? una misteriosa carta que estaba en su casa. Como estuvo todo el día afuera no le habían informado de eso, de seguro que su maestra estaba al tanto, pero como no dio con ella no le pudo dar el mensaje en persona. Se acostó y con una sonrisa en su rostro se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente se levantó con energías, se metió en la ducha y feliz se dirigió en busca de Sasuke, tenía que informarle que no podría entrenar con el, porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Pero a la salida de su casa, estaba el pelinegro esperándola, como el día anterior.

**-¿Sasuke?-** dijo sorprendida.

**-buenos días-** contesto el joven

**-ho...ho...hola-** dijo la chica **–esto…bueno…hoy no puedo entrenar contigo, lo lamento, pero me ha surgido algo y bueno…pues…lo siento…pero entrena con Kakashi…adiós-** dijo la chica, dándole un abrazo y partiendo rápidamente hacia la entrada de Konoha. Sasuke, quien aun no asimilaba las palabras de la chica, no se movió del lugar.

**-¿Por qué se fue?-** pregunto una voz, mientras se acercaba por la calle. Trayendo a Sasuke de vuelta.

**-no lo se, Kakashi-** confesó con molestia Sasuke **– ¿y tu por qué tan temprano?-**

Kakashi pasó de su pregunta y siguió por donde vio a Sakura irse con prisa.

**-¡hey! ¿Dónde crees que vas?-** dijo Sasuke, agarrándolo del brazo.

**-¿Qué no es obvio?...la duda aquí sería… ¿Qué es tan importante como para que se haya ido así? ... ¿no te da curiosidad?-** dijo Kakashi, soltándose del agarre y continua caminando.

**-hmm-** dijo Sasuke, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde Sakura había desaparecido hace unos momentos.

Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha y se percataron de que Sakura estaba allí, parecía que estuviera esperando a alguien. Ocultaron sus chakras y siguieron observando desde un lugar donde ella no pudiera verlos.

Pasaron unos minutos y se veía a alguien acercándose a la entrada de konoha.

Sakura puso su vista en la persona que ya estaba a metros de ella, se echa a correr y lo abraza del cuello y lo besa en la mejilla, susurrándole **–por fin estas aquí-**

Los observadores estaban más que sorprendidos por las acciones de la chica… ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?

* * *

eso fue este capitulo ^^

ojala q les haya gustado y de nuevo deje la intriga jajajajaja...pobre Kakashi, si que lo hago sufrir...T.T

en cuanto a cuando viene el siguiente...mmm...pues depende...esta vez no prometo nada...ya ven q no soy muy buena cumpliendo xD, pero es q ahora tngo q mudarme, asi q voy a estar sin internet x unos dias...asi que todo depende de cuanto demore en poner el servicio :P...q espero q no demore tanto

saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


	7. Si, pueden ir peor

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece...pero Kakashi...mmm Kakashi y todo el marketing relacionado a su persona me pertenece (lo siento x el resto...pero ya lo tengo asegurado :D:D)

Lamento la demora u.u es que cosas por aquí...cosas por allá...Kakashi y bla bla bla xD

no pude subir los capitulos antes x motivos de fuerza mayor...ahora intenté alargar un poco más el capitulo...nose si habrá salido más largo a fin de cuentas...pero lo intente xD

Agradezco todos sus comentarios ^^ de verdad se los agradezco :D

soy malvada por dejar con la intriga...pero es q asi queda más interesante jejejeje.

Las aclaraciones de siempre:

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] son intervenciones locas que hago a lo largo de la historia...al parecer me he medido con las intervenciones en este capitulo xD...pero bueno..ya saben q son cosas q pongo :P

sin más...aqui va el capitulo...y vuelvo a pedir disculpas x la demora u.u

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha y se percataron de que Sakura estaba allí, parecía que estuviera esperando a alguien. Ocultaron sus chakras y siguieron observando desde un lugar donde ella no pudiera verlos.

Pasaron unos minutos y se veía a alguien acercándose a la entrada de Konoha.

Sakura puso su vista en la persona que ya estaba a metros de ella, se echa a correr y lo abraza del cuello y lo besa en la mejilla, susurrándole **–por fin estas aquí-**

Los observadores estaban más que sorprendidos por las acciones de la chica… ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Sí, pueden ir peor

* * *

**

Nunca lo habían visto antes, pero lo más peligroso era su cercanía con la chica, quien dejó todo atrás por ir a recibirle. Si lo describían de manera objetiva (según ellos, pero obviamente influenciados por la rabia que tenían) sería:

Hombre _Hasta donde se veía_ pensaban ellos _uno nunca sabe en estos tiempos…_

De unos 18-19 años _maldito pendejo_ pensaba Kakashi.

Cabello castaño claro _color común _¬¬ pensaba el ninja copia.

Ojos azules profundos y chispeantes al ver a la chica _cero utilidad_ pensaban los portadores del Sharingan.

Piel clara _mmm paliducho_ pensaron otra vez.

De altura…mmm al ojo tendría 1.80 o un poco más.

Y aunque no quisieran reconocerlo, el rostro del desconocido era pasable, pero si le preguntan a cualquier mujer es como para babear por el.

En todo lo que duró el análisis del sujeto Sakura lo estuvo abrazando, separándose solo un poco para sonreírse el uno al otro.

No hablaban, lo que lo hacia más sospechoso. O se entendían tan bien que sobraban las palabras o simplemente no les salían las palabras… en cualquiera de los casos era difícil, porque eso demostraba la cercanía que tenían... si es que no era algo más… _Nop, no es hora de ponerse pesimistas _pensaron ambos observadores.

De la distancia a la que estaban aun podrían oír…si es que ellos se dignaran a conversar y dejaran de secretearse.

**-Sakura-** murmuró el joven **– ¡que bueno verte otra vez!, yo…-**

**-Ha sido mucho tiempo-** lo interrumpió la kunoichi, estrechándolo de nuevo.

¡Oh! Los sujetos si se dignaron a comunicarse… verbalmente, los 2 "espías" estaban agradecidos por ser ninjas, pues su entrenamiento para ocultarse y el mayor desarrollo de sus sentidos les daban una gran ventaja.

Esta demás decir que estaban molestos, de lo poco y nada que han visto y escuchado no sacaban conclusiones favorables…

**-vamos a mi departamento-** dijo la chica, tomándolo del brazo.

… corrijo, nada favorables… ¿Qué acaso Sakura llevaba a cualquier sujeto a su casa?, porque si era así, ellos no estaban en la lista, siempre que visitaban el lugar lo hacia con alguien más…excepto el suertudo de Sai o Naruto.

Pero no debían juzgar mal a la chica, aquí, el que tenía y tendrá siempre toda la culpa es ese misterioso sujeto, suertudo, que había llegado hace un rato, y del cual por desgracia, ninguno tenia información…hasta el momento…

Demás esta decir también que Sasuke y Kakashi siguieron al "dúo" hasta la residencia de la chica.

En el camino, ninguno hablaba. La chica lo llevaba a su hogar y él se dejaba guiar.

**-¡¡¡Hola!!!-** los interrumpió un grito, proveniente de un hiperactivo ninja de Konoha.

**-Hola-** contestó Sakura, molesta, y no golpeó al chico, solo porque venia acompañada.

**-Hola Naruto-**dijo el desconocido joven que acompañaba a Sakura.

_¿¡¿¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!?!? _Pensaron ambos espías _¿Cómo mierda conoce a Naruto? ¡Oh!_ Y se miraron entre ellos, con una sonrisa cómplice, pues ya habían encontrado una fuente de información.

**-andamos con prisa-**dijo Sakura **–después hablarán-** moviéndose y arrastrando al chico consigo.

**-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde lo llevas?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-vamos a su casa-** dijo el joven, sonriendo como si no fuera nada importante.

**-¡Oh!-** exclamó el rubio y volteó a ver a Sakura **-¿no crees que es muy temprano?**

**-¿eh?-**

**-Hinata-chan y yo esperamos hasta más tarde, Sakura-chan…-**dijo Naruto, serio como nunca.

**-¿¡¿eeeehhhhh?!?-**exclamaron ambos, mientras sus rostros estaban más rojos que un tomate.

¡Paaf! se escuchó, un golpe a la cabeza de Naruto y asunto zanjado.

**-pero si aun es muy temprano para irse a almorzar-** dijo un golpeado Naruto, sobándose el chichón que le dejo el golpe de la pelirosada.

**-¿eh?-** dijeron ambos, se habían adelantado en conclusiones… _¿almuerzo? Solo a Naruto se le ocurre eso…menudo idiota que salió _pensó Sakura, volteándose a ver a su acompañante, quien todavía estaba un poco rojo y al encontrarse sus miradas, se pusieron tan rojos como antes.

Los espías, ante la insinuación de Naruto estaban sorprendidos… más que eso…y el sonrojo por parte del chico demostraba que Sakura no le era indiferente. Lo que casi los hizo caer del árbol fue el comentario del almuerzo…digo, a lo que en realidad se refería Naruto…tenían una vergüenza ajena…es que el tipo es lo más idiota que se ha visto…pobre Hinata.

**-Recapitulemos-** susurraron Kakashi y Sasuke, que ya eran aliados, frente a un enemigo en común.

**-El sujeto en cuestión es de la confianza de Sakura, miradas y mimos por parte de nuestra Sakura dan a entender que hay cercanía-**

**-El gusta de Sakura- **_¿y quién no?_ Pensaron ambos. Tomando en cuenta los numerosos especimenes de los cuales ya se habían encargado y los muchos que quedaban…contando al que tenían al lado en esos precisos momentos.

**-Tiene una apariencia…mmm…mmm…-** no sabían como llamarlo…no era feo, pero tampoco destacaba, según ellos **–concedámosle el calificativo de Decente y hasta un poco guapo-**dijo Kakashi, pero no era nada comparado con los maravillosos ejemplares que lo estaban espiando. [N/A: baba cayendo por Kakashi…por Sasuke igual…pero no tanto xD]

**-¿no crees que debería ir primero con Tsunade-sama?-** preguntó el chico.

**-¡mierda!-** susurró la chica, y el chico la volteó a ver sonriendo **–lo había olvidado jejejeje-** dijo, riendo tontamente **–vamos ahora-**

Esto les daba tiempo a los chicos de bombardear a Naruto con preguntas sobre el misterioso visitante.

**-Naruto-** dijo Kakashi, entrando con Sasuke al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen y viendo como el rubio, literalmente, tragaba porción tras porción.

**-Kuafkafhi-**tragó el resto** –sensei… ¡teme! ¿A qué les dio hambre?, ¡¡¡Si Ichiraku Ramen es lo mejor!!!-**dijo sonriéndoles.

Un suspiro por parte de ambos…es que Naruto…es Naruto…solo como el puede ser…único en todo el mundo ¡¡¡Gracias Kami-sama!!! Porque con dos como el…el mundo colapsaría.

**-Hace un rato, cuando iba camino al campo de entrenamiento con Sasuke, vimos a Sakura con un chico-** dijo Kakashi, con su tono normal, indiferente como siempre…pero la verdad es que por dentro moría de ganas por agregar unos cuantos comentarios sobre el chico.

**-pero si Sakura-chan estaba en la entrada de Konoha ¡y eso está muy lejos del campo!-** dijo Naruto, mirando a sus compañeros detenidamente. [N/A: ni idea a que distancia esta…pero supongamos que esta lejitos ¿ya?...como Konoha es tan grande… me pierdo xD…aparte que no soy buena orientándome…] 

Kakashi y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos, de un idiota de nacimiento, pasaba a un observador e inteligente shinobi, con Naruto las sorpresas no nunca terminan… ¡nunca!

**-bueno…verás…estuvimos ayudando a una viejecita…-**comenzó a decir el peliplateado, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

**-estábamos calentando-** dijo secamente, y mirando a Kakashi con rabia, pues no era hora de sus estúpidas excusas.

**-Ok-** dijo Naruto, creyendo en las palabras de sus amigos **–te tomas enserio tu entrenamiento ¿no?-**golpeando con su codo el costado de Sasuke.

**-hmm no soy como tú, dobe. Yo no ando jugueteando con una chica, al contrario estoy 100% mentalizado en mi entrenamiento-**dijo el Uchiha, dándose aires de grandeza. A su lado, una risa ahogada fue la respuesta de Kakashi a su comentario_ ¡que mentalidad!_ Pensaba Kakashi.

**-¡¡teme!!-**gritó Naruto, bastante alterado.

**-ya, ya, Naruto-**Kakashi trataba de calmarlo **–pero veníamos a preguntarte si tú lo has visto antes-**

**-¿a quién?-**dijo Naruto, quien había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

**-¡Al sujeto que estaba con Sakura, dobe-idiota!-**contestó Sasuke, con mucha molestia.

**-¡Oh!-** dijo Naruto, sonriendo con sus ojos entrecerrados **-¿están preocupados?-**

_¡Mierda! ¿Es que Naruto sospecha algo?_ pensaron ambos. Pero la respuesta era obvia, todo el equipo lo sabía. En especial Naruto, quien era como el hermano de Sakura. Si se trataba de él o de cosas con doble sentido era bastante, bastante idiota y lento, pero con respecto a Sakura era bastante suspicaz [N/A: ¿a que no se lo esperaban? Jajajaja, es verdad, trate mucho rato de idiota al pobre de Naruto, de hecho…lo seguiré haciendo…así que este es su momento de brillar ^^ que saque provecho de esto :D]

**-vaya, vaya…-**decía Naruto, mientras pagaba la cuenta y salía seguido por los otros dos **-¿sería malvado si no les dijera quien es él?-**dijo sonriendo, al ver la frustración en los dos rostros de sus acompañantes. No pudo aguantar mucho, y se puso a reír escandalosamente.

**-¡¡¡Dobe!!!-**gritó Sasuke, preparándose para eliminar al rubio. No iba a dejar que se riera de él.

**-¿Qué quieres a cambio, Naruto?-** dijo el peliplateado, mientras detenía el intento de homicidio. Ante la pregunta de Kakashi, el joven amplió aún más su sonrisa… tanto así que decir que estaba de oreja a oreja era poco.

**-Quiero…mmm…mmm… ¡ya sé-ttebayo!, quiero que paguen mis comidas por 3 meses ^^-**

**-Que sean 2…-**intentaba negociar Kakashi.

**-2 Meses y que el Teme sea mi esclavo por 1 Mes-**dijo Naruto.

**-Convenido-**dijo el ninja copia, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

**-Bien-**dijo Naruto, muy satisfecho con su recompensa y estrechando la mano de Kakashi, cerrando el trato.

**-¿¡¿¡Cómo que convenido!?!?-**gritó Sasuke**-¿¡¿Cómo te atreves Kakashi?!?-**tomando al aludido por su chaleco verde.

**-Sasuke, esto es un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de ambos. Necesitamos esa información-**dijo muy tranquilamente Kakashi.

**-¿y por qué mierda tengo que ser yo el que sufra siendo esclavo del Dobe?-**gritó aun más alterado.

**-Naruto es quien hace las peticiones…fue una negociación difícil…-**dijo con calma, indiferente a los gritos.

**-¡¡¡Pero si cediste enseguida!!!-** chilló Sasuke.

**-¿Cómo crees? ¿Es qué no viste todos los trucos que use?, definitivamente estas en deuda conmigo, la sacamos barata-** argumentaba el ninja copia **–con 3 meses quedaríamos en la quiebra…-**

**-¿pero qué mierda…? ¡¡¡No te vi hacer ninguna cosa!!!-**seguía chillando el Uchiha.

**-me ofendes, Sasuke-**dijo Kakashi**-Reduje en un mes el pago de las comidas de Naruto…-**

**-¡¡¡Pero yo tengo que ser su esclavo!!!-**espetó Sasuke.

**-Detalles, detalles-** decía muy calmado** –además es solo un mes, pudo haber pedido más ¿no?**

**-¡¡Mierda!!-**dijo el rubio, quien ya había sido abandonado por la inteligencia. Sasuke mientras pensaba que pudo haber sido peor…pero es que un mes al servicio de Naruto…

**-¿y?-**dijo Kakashi, hablándole al rubio.

**-¿y qué?-**respondió Naruto, pero al ver la mirada del ninja copia recordó…**-hum…vamos a un lugar más apropiado para hablarlo con tranquilidad-**

**-bien-** dijeron ambos.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de siempre, y a la sombra de un árbol se sentaron a platicar.

**-Pregúntenme lo que quieren saber de él, y si puedo, contesto-**dijo riendo el rubio.

**-Nombre-**dijo el peliplateado.

**-Mamoru Minamoto-**contestó Naruto.

**-Edad-**dijo el Uchiha.

**-19 años, cumplidos hace poco-**

**-Procedencia-**interrogó Kakashi.

**-Es del país del fuego, de un pequeño pueblo cerca de las montañas-**dijo Naruto.

Y así continuó el extenso interrogatorio, Naruto respondió la mayoría de las preguntas, pero la más importante…La conexión del sujeto con Sakura, no pudo contestarla, como el mismo dijo **–Eso ****es algo que solo Sakura puede responder-** aunque calmó a los portadores del Sharingan diciendo, que hasta donde el sabía no habían formalizado nada, porque hace mucho que no se veían.

**-Recapitulando-**dijo Sasuke.

**-Mamoru Minamoto (19 años), del País del Fuego, con entrenamiento ninja y conocimiento en medicina. Conoció a Sakura en una misión que ella realizó a su pueblo. La chica fue allí a ayudar a los pobladores con una peste que los azotaba, no era grave, solo provocaba la muerte en determinadas ocasiones. La misión duró 3 semanas-**

**-No nos enteramos de nada, puesto que andábamos de misión también. El único que estaba en la aldea era Naruto, quien pudo compartir con él, puesto que el chico quiso acompañar a Sakura de regreso a Konoha.**

**-Según apreciaciones de Naruto es un chico agradable, sensible y preocupado. No era tímido, pero tampoco extrovertido. Hablaba lo justo. Naruto notó que el chico estaba profundamente agradecido de Sakura**** y su mirada era sincera y amable al ver a nuestra flor. Como shinobi no pudo ver sus habilidades, pero por los comentarios que le hizo Sakura, daba a entender que era muy bueno…-**

**-pero aun así no está a nuestro nivel-**dijo Sasuke.

**-es verdad, pero el que esté en la aldea significa que viene por Sakura…-**dijo Kakashi, meditando sobre lo que venía y que es lo que debía hacer para que Mamoru se alejara de Sakura.

Ambos shinobis se dieron cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo, y que probablemente Sakura y Mamoru iban camino al hogar de la chica _¡Mierda!_ pensaron ambos. Una sola mirada entre ellos y ya estaban dirigiéndose a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos.

_En el departamento van a "formalizar" su relación…_pensaba el peliplateado, mientras que apretaba los puños conteniendo la rabia. Las cosas iban peor de lo que creía. Ese chico, Mamoru, era algo que ni él ni el Uchiha habían incluido en sus cálculos.

**-Solo espero que no sea muy tarde y los pillemos en…en…en… en lo que sea que estén haciendo-**dijo Sasuke, muy molesto.

**-sea lo que sea en lo que estén, vamos a interrumpir de igual forma-**dijo Kakashi, determinado, pues si le daban el más mínimo espacio juntos, las cosas podrían acabar de mal forma.

Estaban cerca, ya no faltaba tanto para llegar a la residencia de Sakura.

Una joven de cabello rosado y un joven castaño estaban ingresando al departamento en ese preciso instante, conversando de cosas sin mucha importancia y riéndose de vez en cuando.

Mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento Naruto no podía parar de reírse…es que no todos los días uno consigue comida gratis por 2 meses…y ¡oh!...casi lo olvidaba…tampoco consigues tener a Sasuke como tu esclavo. Luego, con esa tremenda sonrisa se dirigía a buscar a su novia _Me pregunto si pagarán también la comida de Hinata-chan_ pensaba el rubio, abstraído de lo que estaba pasando con una parte de su equipo y Mamoru.

* * *

Ahora no lo deje con mucha intriga...solo con lo q pueda pasar hasta que ellos lleguen...o en que los van a pillar...jajajajaj xD ya me puse mala de nuevo...u.u

Vuelvo a suplicar x perdon x la demora u.u

espero q les haya gustado ^^

y como siempre...siempre...y cuando digo siempre es siempre...estaré esperando sus comentarios...si ahora no los comente o no se los respondi es xq ando limitada con el tiempo...y no estoy n mi pc...T.T

Saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


	8. Y aquí se inicia la competencia

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece...solo Kakashi ^^

Antes que nada, me disculpo por la Gran tardanza. Como entre a la U, la carrera no me ha dado tiempo de sentarme a escribir, las ideas que tenia, trate de apuntarlas, pero olvide algunas jeje.

Alargue el capitulo tanto como pude, para poder compensarlas por mi demora u.u

las rewiews que me dejaron, doy infinitas gracias x ellas :D

Sin más, las dejo con el nuevo cap :D

* * *

y las aclaraciones de siempre ^^

**-Diálogo-**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

[N/A] son intervenciones locas que hago a lo largo de la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Y aquí se inicia la competencia**

**

* * *

**

Sakura y Mamoru estaban sentados en el salón, conversando animadamente, muy cerca uno del otro.

En un descuido de la pelirosada el chico se acercó más todavía. Estaban a escasos centímetros, y el tenía en sus ojos una mirada seria.

**-…Sakura…-** dijo Mamoru, lentamente y con voz profunda.

Ella solo lo mira directamente, dándose cuenta de la situación y de la proximidad de sus rostros, podía sentir la respiración del chico un poco más agitada.

**-di-di-dime…-** le contestó.

**-Sakura-** volvió a llamarla, mientras acercó sus labios a los de la pelirosada [N/A: mierda q es jugado xD…donde estas Kakashi?], estaba a punto de reclamarlos como suyos, pero es interrumpido por el timbre.

Sakura, sin moverse lo mira a los ojos. Pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar…

**-tal vez si no hacemos ruido, piensen que no te encuentras en casa-** dijo Mamoru, quien tenía hartas ganas de continuar.

Sakura no respondía, pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar, nunca antes la habían llamado tan insistentemente, ni siquiera Naruto.

**-a lo mejor es una emergencia, pueden ser ANBUS-** dijo la chica. A lo que Mamoru suspiro resignándose.

**-Mierda, mierda, mierda…Kakashi ella no responde… ¿Qué tal si…?-** [N/A: quise decirlo tres veces xD] aventuró Sasuke.

**-Cállate y sigue tocando…-** dijo Kakashi, muy cortante, pues sabían que la pareja estaba en el departamento. Y como buen lector del Icha Icha sabia que no iban a almorzar, como pudo haber pensado alguna vez Naruto.

**-¡Sakura!-** dijeron emocionados ambos usuarios del Sharingan.

**-¿eh?...-** nunca había visto a sus compañeros de equipo tan emocionados.

**-Sakura-** la llamó una voz desde el interior de la vivienda **-¿Quiénes son?-** dijo asomándose a la puerta, y aprovechando de pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de la chica. _Maldito imbécil…¡suéltala!_ Pensaron los visitantes **–no tienen pinta de ANBUS-** termino diciendo, dándoles una mirada un poco despectiva.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** pregunto la chica, ignorando al joven que la tenia abrazada.

**-visitándote… ¿es que ya no somos bienvenidos en tu casa?-** preguntó Kakashi.

_Claro que no, menos cuando estábamos a punto de…_pensaba Mamoru, pero fue interrumpido por la acción de la kunoichi.

**-no, no es eso. Es que es extraño verlos por aquí…pero pasen-** dijo sonriéndoles, y soltándose de Mamoru.

**-permiso-**dijeron ambos "invasores" según Mamoru, quienes estaban satisfechos por haber interrumpido cualquier cosa o prevenir que pasara algo más.

Mientras la chica iba a la cocina en busca de algunos bocadillos con que atender a sus invitados, los tres hombres se dirigían miradas asesinas…aunque más bien era que Sasuke y Kakashi miraban a Mamoru, y este se turnaba para devolverles la mirada [N/A: jajajaja, no se la pudo con los dos xD…ahora Sasuke y Kakashi están enfrentándose al enemigo en común…]

Sakura dejo las cosas en la mesa de centro y los invito a sentarse. Con una rapidez increíble, Sasuke y Kakashi se sentaron al lado de Sakura en el sillón más grande, dejando así a Mamoru solo.

Si Sakura se hubiera fijado en el rostro de Sasuke, se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquella mueca que tenia, estaba ocultando la sonrisa que tenia. Y si hubiera podido ver debajo de esa máscara [N/A: ¿Qué no es lo que todas queremos?...saca esa cosa y muestra tu belleza a mí, Kakashi ^^, lo siento, soy egoísta xD al menos cuando se trata del sexy peliplateado que el equipo 7 tiene por sensei] habría visto la hermosa y seductora sonrisa del peliplateado.

Sakura se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en la sala, por lo que decidió empezar con las presentaciones.

**-Mamoru, te presento a Kakashi ****Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha, mis compañeros de equipo-**

**-¿Un Uchiha?... ¿acaso es este el mocoso que te abandono por venganza?-**dijo Mamoru, liberando su molestia de esta forma. Sasuke, estaba a punto de activar el Sharingan, pero fue detenido, al sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya.

**-Sasuke se fue un tiempo de la aldea, es cierto, pero ha vuelto, y no me abandono…yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo…en ese momento…-**dijo la chica, afligiéndose un poco.

**-pero ahora eres muchísimo más fuerte que en ese entonces, y era algo que Sasuke tenía que hacer… esa presión en su corazón por fin ha sido liberada… es mejor que este así, a que este con los remordimientos del pasado-** dijo Kakashi, sorprendiendo a todos **– ¿no tienes algún comentario para mi?-** le dijo a Mamoru, con ganas de intimidarlo…cosa que logró, pues el chico se acomodó en el sillón y bajo la vista. [N/A: ese es Kakashi, el héroe a quien todos aman ^^]

Sakura no pudo más que sonreírle a Kakashi, mientras que el peliplateado se perdía en su sonrisa. La pelirosada se atrevió a terminar su presentación:

**-Kakashi, Sasuke, el es Mamoru…un…amigo-** dijo, sonriendo **–viene de un pueblo cerca de las montañas-**

**-hmm-** dijo Sasuke, como respuesta.

**-¿y que vino a hacer a Konoha?- **preguntó el peliplateado, ya calmado interiormente por la aclaración de amigo.

**-pues vine a visitar a Sakura-**contestó el joven.

**-Entonces ya te vas-**afirmo Sasuke, aunque para Mamoru eso sonó más como una orden.

**-la verdad…estaba pensando quedarme aquí unos días… o semanas tal vez-** contestó molesto el castaño.

**-¿y dónde te piensas quedar?-** aventuró Kakashi, pensando que talvez su bella flor le dio hospedaje al sujeto.

**-¡Es verdad! Me olvide de ese detalle- **dijo la kunoichi. _Mierda…ahora lo va a invitar a quedarse…y lo peor es que frente a nosotros_ pensaron ambos **– solo tenemos que buscarte una posada…hmmm…no recuerdo donde hay una-** dijo sacando la lengua.

**-puede quedarse en mi casa, total hay bastante espacio-** dijo Sasuke, quien quería tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

**-¡NOO!...no-no te molestes…ehmm…Sa-Sa-Sasuke-**dijo Mamoru, pensando que estar bajo el mismo techo era una amenaza para su vida.

**-¿Por qué no?, eres amigo de Sakura…y sus amigos…son también mis amigos-** dijo, tratando de sonreírle.

**-Sasuke, que lindo-**dijo Sakura emocionada T.T, mientras lo abrazaba._ Buen movimiento, Sasuke_ pensaba Kakashi ¿_cómo es que no se me ocurrió a mí antes?_

**-Tengo plena confianza en ti, Sakura…y si Mamoru es digno de tu confianza, no veo porque no puede quedarse en mi humilde hogar-** dijo el Uchiha, haciendo aun más chantaje emocional.

_Maldito pendejo_ pensaba Mamoru _si no hubieran llegado ustedes, yo estaría solo con Sakura…y podríamos acercarnos más… y dejar de ser…solo amigos…_

**-entonces Mamoru… ¿Qué dices?-** preguntó la pelirosada.

**-Me siento alagado de ser digno de la confianza de Sasuke, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento…así que…acepto…-** dijo Mamoru, rogándole a Kami-sama por su seguridad.

**-Bien-** dijo Sasuke. Con él lejos de Sakura ambos shinobis podían descansar más tranquilos.

Kakashi estaba muy orgulloso de lo despierto y atinado que fue Sasuke en esos momentos, así que después de todo no era tan mal sensei como pensaba. Sakura estaba contentísima de que sus amigos se llevaran bien entre ellos, y estaba aún más feliz por esa muestra de humanidad por parte de Sasuke. Sin duda alguna era un buen chico, aunque su pasado no lo acompañaba, pero para ella ya era algo olvidado.

Luego de la "agradable" velada en casa de Sakura, los tres hombres se retiraron, para dejar a la pelirosa de sus sueños descansar. Ellos matarían por ser quien velaba sus sueños y compartía sus noches, pero para eso, la competencia debía ser eliminada.

**-Gracias por todo, Sakura-** dijo Mamoru, despidiéndose muy amorosamente de la chica. Sasuke y Kakashi maldijeron por lo bajo, puesto que ellos no tenían la costumbre de despedirse así de Sakura, y si lo hacían ahora, iba a ser bastante extraño.

**-Adiós, Sakura-** dijo Kakashi, cerrando su único ojo a la vista, sonriéndole.

**-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura, que descanses ^^-** le dijo el Uchiha.

Los tres iban por el mismo camino. Mamoru iba al centro, a su derecha estaba Kakashi y a su izquierda, Sasuke. Esta demás decir lo intimidado que se sentía…no todos los días te haces enemigos con Sharingan y con un desempeño Ninja conocido en varios países. Por el camino, iba rezando, para que sus ojos al día siguiente pudieran abrirse…pero también iba rezando para obtener alguna idea de cómo deshacerse de sus enemigos.

**-Bueno, aquí me despido-** dijo Kakashi, doblando por una calle, mientras que los otros dos, avanzaban derecho. Un intercambio de miradas entre ambos usuarios del Sharingan fue más que suficiente _Haz que no desee volver a pisar Konoha, Sasuke_ transmitió con su mirada Kakashi, y Sasuke a su vez decía: _No te preocupes, que este sujeto, mañana no va a ver el sol_.

Sasuke y Mamoru iban en silencio hacia la mansión Uchiha [N/A: por no decir silencio sepulcral xD]. El joven Mamoru de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, para ver cuando iba a saltar sobre el, dispuesto a matarlo.

Se asustó cuando Sasuke se detuvo de pronto, sabía que ese momento llegaría…tenía habilidades, pero no las necesarias para pelear de igual a igual con un Uchiha, ¡y menos con uno que ardía en celos!

**-Aquí es-**dijo secamente Sasuke, avanzando hacia el interior de la gran y oscura mansión.

Mamoru pestañeo varias veces, hasta comprender que no era un sueño, y siguió al Uchiha. Atravesaron un largo pasillo, que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de algunas lámparas que había encendido Sasuke. El recién llegado se maravilló ante la exquisita vista que tenia, pues desde aquel largo pasillo se podía ver un jardín, muy bien cuidado.

**-Muy lindo jardín, Sasuke-** dijo Mamoru, aun maravillado.

**-Sasuke-sama para ti-** le espetó Sasuke **–y si, la verdad es que el jardín es hermoso…-**termino diciendo, poniendo una mirada alegre y enternecida. Mamoru se quedo sorprendido por la faceta del Uchiha, pero en cosa de segundos pareció comprender…

**-lo ha arreglado Sakura, ¿verdad?-** preguntó el castaño. Haciendo que Sasuke volviera su rostro hacia su "invitado".

**-hmm-** dijo Sasuke, como respuesta.

Mamoru sonrió, sabía que eso significaba que si **–entonces…tiene un significado especial para ti…-**dijo mirando las hermosas flores, con una linda fuente en el centro. Y como no, había también allí un árbol de cerezos.

Sasuke sonrió para si mismo, la chica, había estado toda una semana ordenando y preparando la tierra, para arreglarle su jardín. Junto con la ayuda de Ino, lograron terminarlo. La pelirosa quería borrar los tristes recuerdos de Sasuke en esa mansión, y reemplazarlos por unos nuevos, para eso, le dio un cambio total a la vivienda Uchiha.

Si Sasuke estaba viviendo allí, solo era gracias a que la pelirosa no dejo rincón sin arreglar. Ninguna habitación era como las antiguas.

-Inicio Flash Back-

**-Sasuke, bienvenido a tu hogar-** le dijo la pelirosa, con una calida sonrisa en los labios, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El Uchiha solo le sonrió, y le transmitió con su mirada todo su agradecimiento. Solo por ella iba a estar allí, porque ahora, cada cosa de su casa, le recordaba a ella. Lo único que el deseaba ahora, es que ella decidiera estar con él, y solo con él, para siempre. Compartiendo con él, y formando nuevos recuerdos, y mucho más alegres.

**-gracias-** dijo, susurrándole al oído. A lo que ella correspondió abrazándolo más fuerte, para que supiera que no estaba solo.

-Termino Flash Back-

Sasuke solo siguió avanzando, la presencia de Mamoru era un inconveniente si quería que la dulce pelirosa fuera solo para él. Así como también lo era Kakashi…pero tenia una sensación extraña con Mamoru…algo le decía que al más mínimo espacio, el la iba a reclamar como suya, y la alejaría de el.

**-esta será tu habitación, tiene baño propio, asi que no te preocupes. Todo esta ordenado allí. Si tienes frío en el armario hay algunas frazadas, buenas noches-**dijo Sasuke, retirándose.

**-espera…-**le dijo Mamoru.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto con molestia.

**-hablemos…sobre…hablemos sobre Sakura-**le dijo el castaño.

Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en el rostro del otro en seguida. Trato de disuadirlo con su mirada, pero la cara del castaño decía que no iba a ceder esta vez, asi le costara la vida.

**-hmm… vamos entonces al salón, así podremos conversar más cómodos…-**dijo Sasuke.

**-bien-**

El salón también estaba oscuro, pero Sasuke lo soluciono enseguida con un jutsu de fuego. Tomaron asiento, y Mamoru fue el primero en empezar.

**-se que esto no lo haces voluntariamente…no me recibirías nunca, incluso si te lo ordena la Hokague, pero como tenemos el mismo punto débil…no te puedes negar a ella…simplemente no puedes-**

**-si lo sabes, no debiste haber aceptado…con el gesto de buena educación hubiera sido más que suficiente-** dijo Sasuke molesto.

**-me da lo mismo, si tu quieres matarme, hazlo, si quieres golpearme, también eres libre de hacerlo…pero que sepas que me voy a defender-**dijo, poniendo una mirada más seria.

**-jajajajajajaja, aunque te defiendas con todas tus fuerzas no eres rival para un Uchiha-**dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

**-lo se****, pero ¿crees que con golpes y amenazas vas a conseguir algo? Si Sakura esta enamorada de alguien…no habrá mucho que los otros podamos hacer…-**dijo Mamoru, bajando la mirada.

**-¿crees que no pensamos en ello todo el tiempo?-**dijo otra voz.

**-tardaste en llegar, Kakashi-** dijo Sasuke.

**- ya sabes como es esto, Sasuke…una ancianita me pidió que…-**

**-¿Por qué no te pones serio de una vez, Hatake?-**dijo Mamoru, cabreado de que el mayor se lo tomara como una broma. Una mirada asesina salio del único ojo visible de Kakashi, pero no intimidó al castaño**-estamos hablando de lo que es lo más importante para nosotros, ¿no?-**

Kakashi se puso serio y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del gran salón.

**-si Sakura se enamora…o ya esta enamorada de alguien…nuestras esperanzas no son nada…-**dijo Mamoru, luego de un rato de silencio.

**-¿tu crees que ella esta enamorada?-**preguntó Sasuke

**-ella es muy cariñosa con todos, sonríe siempre, pero esas cosas se las guarda bien…no tengo ni siquiera una pista en su comportamiento…casi no cambia…aunque este con otras personas…no…no lo se-**admitió derrotado.

**-si Sakura ya tiene a alguien en su corazón, ¿qué harás?-** le pregunto Kakashi.

**-jejeje, es una pregunta difícil…pero es mucho menor comparada con tener que olvidar lo que siento por ella…-**

**-si ella es feliz, y no es al lado de nosotros…estaríamos acabados…-**dijo Sasuke.

**-hmm-** dijo Kakashi…casi no intervenía en las respuestas, solo hacia las preguntas…quería comparar su situación con la de los otros dos…

**-ella es lo más valioso que tengo en Konoha, por ella…por ella…por ella yo soy capaz…-**decía Sasuke

**-es simple- **dijo Kakashi, rompiendo su silencio **–si es por ella, nosotros estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa…-**

**-jamás pensé que iba a quedar prendado de alguien de la manera que lo estoy de Sakura-**dijo el castaño.

**-jajajaja, pues yo tampoco-**dijo el peligris.

**-yo…jejeje…también…-**termino de decir Sasuke.

**-pero…si el elegido es alguno de nosotros, el resto… ¿retrocedería?-**dijo Mamoru.

Las miradas que se cruzaron entre ellos lo decían todo…pasara lo que pasara, no querían ceder…

**-no lo se…-**dijo Sasuke, sincero.

**-yo no-** dijo Kakashi, levantándose de su asiento **–seamos honestos…solo la queremos al lado nuestro…no voy a dejar que este en brazos de otro-**mirando a ambos serio.

**-je, pues yo tampoco- **dijo Mamoru, levantándose también.

**-¿Sasuke?-**preguntaron los otros dos.

**-Sakura se merece a alguien respetado y valorado, alguien con un apellido importante y al que todos teman, obviamente apuesto, para que sus hijos lo sean también, asi que obviamente no quedan candidatos…no, esperen…si hay…¡YO!-**dijo, sonriendo con malicia, y encarando a los otros dos.

Los otros solo sonrieron ante la declaración del Uchiha, asi mismo pensaban todos.

**-cada quien siempre se creerá el mejor candidato para ella-** dijo Kakashi, a la vez que desaparecía.

Mamoru y Sasuke se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar…la competencia había iniciado, ninguno iba a ceder terreno al enemigo, tampoco dejarían que otros se acercaran a la chica.

A la mañana siguiente…

Sasuke se levantó muy temprano, tomó desayuno y se dirigió "casualmente" cerca del sector residencial de la pelirosa, lo que no sabia, es que en ese momento, otros dos shinobis también hacían lo mismo.

**-que casualidad-**dijeron Mamoru y Sasuke al verse, aunque también lo decían por aquel hombre de cabellera plateada que venía con un librito en sus manos.

**-no me di cuenta…estaba tan absorto en mi lectura…que llegue aquí…-**dijo Kakashi, con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Estaban a punto de tener una disputa verbal, cuando una voz los saco de sus intenciones.

**-¡Chicos!-**

Los aludidos dieron la vuelta, sonriéndoles como nunca.

**-Sakura, que casualidad-** dijo Mamoru, con un tono de sorpresa.

**-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-**dijo la chica.

**-mmm le estaba enseñando una parte de la aldea a Mamoru-** dijo Sasuke.

**-Sasuke, que lindo de tu parte…-**le dijo abrazándolo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla, que provocó muchas reacciones: Sonrojo y alegría por parte del Uchiha, y molestia por parte de los observadores.

**-hola, Mamoru-**dijo, abrazándolo también, pero no toco beso.

**-¿No te da pena leer eso ahora?-** dijo la chica, a modo de saludo.

**-leer es bueno-**dijo el aludido, sonriéndole.

**-si, seguro. Especialmente novelas eróticas ¬¬-**

**-tu sensei es un pervertido-** dijo Mamoru, divertido.

_¿y a este quien lo invitó en la conversación? _Pensaba el peliplata.

**-siempre ha sido asi-**dijo Sasuke.

_¿y ahora Sasuke también? ¿Es que no tienen respeto por una conversación de dos? __Menudos pendejos_

**-claro que es un pervertido, sino, no leería eso en la vía pública-**dijo Sakura**- ¿no le da remordimiento corromper la vida de los que lo rodean?-**

**-yo no he corrompido a nadie, basta con mirarte…no te he corrompido…aun-**dijo bajando la voz. Haciendo que el comentario solo lo escuchara la chica, quien solo lo miro a los ojos. Aunque sin efectos visibles. Kakashi se sintió derrotado.

**-¿Por qué basta con mirarla?-**preguntaron los otros dos, quienes no habían escuchado lo último.

**-Sakura creció bien, no he corrompido a nadie…Sasuke esta bien también…y Naruto…bueno, naruto siempre fue asi-**

Ese comentario hizo que todos rieran muy fuerte.

**-¿van a hacer algo?-** dijo la chica**-Sasuke… ¿vas a entrenar hoy? Ahora, si estoy desocupada ^^, además, capaz que tengamos ayuda- **dijo, mirando a Kakashi y a Mamoru.

**-bueno…no se…entrenemos los dos, tal vez, ellos tengan planes-**dijo Sasuke, tratando de sonar desganado, y aprovechando la situación a su favor**-además, contigo me basta y me sobra como maestra-**

_Mierda…esta jugando rápido_ pensaron los otros dos.

**-es verdad, si somos muchos, no se si entrenaras como corresponde… ¿vienes Mamoru?-**dijo la chica, sorprendiendo a los tres.

**-claro-** dijo, contento.

**-¿y yo?-**pregunto Kakashi.

**-puedes leer tu libro, Kakashi- **dijo Sasuke con burla. A lo que el peliplata respondió achicando su mirada.

**-no se… ¿quieres venir?- **pregunto la pelirosa, a lo que el peliplata sonrió, asintiendo **–entonces, déjame tu libro, para que te concentres en el entrenamiento-**

**-mira que poner esa excusa para leer mi Icha Icha- **dijo el peliplata**-¡auch! ¿Por qué el golpe?-**

**-y encima tienes cara para preguntar…solo tú eres así de imposible ¬¬-**

**-¿qué te puedo decir?, tengo un encanto que nadie más tiene-**dijo Kakashi, sonriendo.

**-solo tú puedes definir como encanto a tu perversión declarada y a tus mmm bromas-**

Ambos rieron sobre la conversación, Kakashi estaba teniendo un buen comienzo…para acortar su distancia con Sakura debía tener una relación más amena, y eliminar tensiones. Esas conversaciones de seguro lo ayudarían mucho.

Los otros se sentían sobrados…Kakashi también tenía buenos movimientos después de todo. Un solo paso en falso y cualquiera tomaba ventaja…era una situación muy peligrosa, así que, ambos tomaron notas mentales: Jamás subestimar a tus oponentes.

La confianza en sí mismos a veces les pasaba la cuenta, por lo que ahora, debían pisar su orgullo y creer que sus enemigos también tenían las mismas o más posibilidades de quedarse con Sakura. De esta forma lograría poner el 110% de esfuerzo para evitarlo.

**Así entre algunas conversaciones, ahora grupales, causando la molestia del peliplateado llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.**

**-¿con qué empezamos?-**pregunto la chica.

**-mmm la ultima vez quedamos en una lucha entre Kakashi y yo- **dijo Sasuke.

**-oh, es verdad-**dijo ella, recordando**- entonces, ahora ¿Qué te parece si peleas con nosotros por turnos? Cada quien tiene su especialidad, así que de ese modo tu entrenamiento será más completo- **dijo Sakura.

**-es verdad-**dijo Sasuke, sonriéndole **-es una excelente idea-**

**-¿Con cuál quieres partir?-**pregunto la chica.

**-mmm, no lo sé… ¿quieres ir tu primero?-**

**-claro, Sasuke…pero te advierto que no te lo dejaré fácil-**

**-no esperaba que lo hicieras, quiero que te enfrentes a mí sin remordimientos, por favor-**

**-claro que no me molesta ^^, solo que luego no te quejes ¿ok?-**

**-no tendrás ninguna queja de mi parte-**dijo Sasuke, preparándose.

Así también lo hizo Sakura. Luego de una breve pausa de pocos segundos, ambas figuras desaparecieron rápidamente.

Sakura lo estaba poniendo a prueba, quería que él la encontrara, para que mejorara sus habilidades de rastreo. Se escondió muy bien, en una pequeña obertura que había en un monte cercano, disminuyendo al mínimo su chakra.

Sasuke por su parte, la estaba buscando, pero a la vez que se protegía, puesto que no era cualquier Kunoichi la que estaba enfrentando. Ahora, Sakura era capaz de plantarle buenísimos golpes, e incluso, si ella lo deseara hacerle mucho, mucho daño físico, tanto con su fuerza sobrehumana como con sus jutsus médicos.

Sabía que ella prefería lugares naturales para ocultarse…así que observaba con detenimiento a su alrededor. Paseó su vista a lo largo de la explanada. Pero en un determinado momento, la fijo en una elevación con una obertura.

_Con que ahí es donde te escondes, Sakura_ pensó Sasuke _me lo estas dejando fácil, muy fácil. Ni siquiera he usado mi Sharingan…_

Con el máximo de cautela hizo un clon, que se acercó al sector donde creía estaba la chica. Antes de llegar al lugar, varias trampas se activaron…

_¿Cuándo…?_

Con mucha presteza su clon logró esquivarlas. _Entonces si te escondes aquí._ Siguió avanzando, aunque todavía atento a cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. Cuando se asomó por la obertura, con mucha cautela, esperando alguna acción por parte de la chica, no pasó nada _¿Qué rayos…?_

En cosa de segundos, su clon fue despachado, sin que él, con su Sharingan activado, se diera cuenta bien de lo que había pasado. Luego, sintió una presencia tras suyo, con un kunai en su cuello, muy próxima a su cuerpo. Eso lo desconcentro demasiado…la cercanía de ella lo afectaba dentro de una batalla [N/A: x si no lo notaron, ahora estoy hablando del Sasuke Original ^^]

**-te tengo-**susurro ella cerca del oído del chico, logrando que este tuviera un escalofrío.

**-¿segura?-**dijo él, desapareciendo.

**-mierda, un clon de agua-**

**-demasiado tarde-**dijo el, sonriéndole, ahora el estaba tras de ella, con un kunai en su cuello y su brazo doblado hacia la espalda.

**-jejejeje, ¿con ****quién crees que estas peleando, Sasuke?-** dijo ella, sonriendo con suficiencia.

**-¿eh?...tal vez****… ¡mierda!-** exclamo el Uchiha.

**-jajajaja-**

Un jutsu de tierra lo inmovilizo muy rápido, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba a la merced de la chica. Todavía lo afectaba la cercanía con la pelirosa…se movía con rapidez, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

**-es inútil-** dijo Sakura, aunque Sasuke no podía verla.

**-¿Con quién crees que estas peleando, Sakura?-** dijo el sonriendo, provocando con el comentario una sonrisa en ella.

Pero que se borró al instante al ver como el chico se zafó del lazo del jutsu. Sintiéndolo atrás suyo nuevamente, pero esta vez, no era solo uno, sino que estaba rodeada por 5 clones y el original.

**-¿ya ves? No debes subestimarme-**

**-se te ha pegado lo bruto y obstinado de Naruto, Sasuke-** dijo la chica, sonriendo **–sabes que tu tampoco debes subestimarme ¿no?-**

**-claro que lo sé, por eso no lo hago- **dijo, sonriendo.

Sakura comenzó a pelear frente a frente con los Uchihas, pero para equilibrar la situación, creo clones también. La batalla de cada pareja era feroz, ambos, ninjas de gran nivel, esquivaban por los pelos los ataques del contrincante, mientras que sus propios ataques se volvían más certeros.

Así fue, como al cabo de unos minutos, algunos clones desaparecieron, quedando los originales más un clon de Sakura. Sasuke sonrió, _pensar que antes no tenías tantas habilidades…quien te viera ahora, jamás lo creería._

De un momento a otro, y para sorpresa de ambos, el clon de Sakura desapareció sin ataque alguno.

_Mierda_ pensó la pelirosa. Alcanzo a afirmarse del chaleco de Sasuke, cayendo al suelo y llevándolo a él consigo.

Sakura estaba de espaldas en el suelo, y Sasuke sobre ella, con el rostro sonrojado, pero con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos azabaches. Estaban muy cerca, Sasuke sentía la respiración de la chica, y casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón. Eso lo estaba atormentando mucho…quería eliminar de una vez la distancia y besarla…pero no estaba seguro de la reacción que ella iba a tener…así que se movió dos escasos milímetros esperando la reacción de la chica, quien no hizo movimiento alguno.

**-¿estás bien?-** pregunto Sasuke.

**-claro, solo que se me ha agotado el chakra ^^-**

Sasuke aun no salía de encima de la chica. La miraba muy preocupado, eso no era frecuente en Sakura, pues sus niveles de chakra eran altos, y el día recién estaba empezando, además esas técnicas, no podían consumir todas sus reservas.

Kakashi y Mamoru, quienes estaban aburridos de ver la batalla se dedicaron a hacer otras cosas. Mamoru, quiso dormir un poco, puesto que en la mansión Uchiha no se sentía a salvo, menos luego de la declaración de guerra que hubo entre los tres.

Kakashi, por su parte, sacó de su bolsillo otro Icha Icha, una versión antigua, pero como el nuevo estaba en manos de su pelirosa, acudió a él.

Así que ambos se perdieron dos tercios de la batalla. De pronto, cuando sintieron que los chakras ya no variaban tanto como en la anterior batalla, se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía…

Mamoru despertó de su siesta y Kakashi dejo de lado su lectura. Cuando alzaron la vista en busca de los chicos, lo que vieron no fue nada satisfactorio…al menos para ellos…

**-Mierda-** exclamaron al unísono, levantándose rápidamente.

Sasuke, luego de preguntar el estado de la chica, se aventuró a terminar con la distancia que los separaba por medio de un beso, se acercaba a ella con lentitud, tratando de evitar que ella rechazara su intención.

**-Sasuke…-** dijo ella…susurrándole. El aludido no sabía si era porque quería que la besara, o porque quería detenerlo…al no tenerlo totalmente claro, decidió seguir…

**-¿estás bien, Sakura?-** preguntaron atropelladamente los otros dos, que llegaron a donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke a una velocidad que hasta el Yondaime envidiaría.

**-¿eh?-** dijo sorprendida, no había sentido la presencia de los chicos.

**-te hemos preguntado que si estás bien…aunque con Sasuke encima de ti, lo dudo**…- dijo Mamoru. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina, y luego se retiro de encima de la chica.

**-¿y? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-** pregunto Kakashi, molesto e hirviendo de celos por dentro.

**-esto…mmm…creo que si ^^-** dijo la chica, con calma.

Se incorporó lentamente, al parecer estaba un poco mareada, pero pudo sostenerse por sus propios medios.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** pregunto Mamoru.

**-es que me quede sin chakra-** dijo ella, sacando su lengua, y luego riéndose de su torpeza.

Pero, no terminaba aun de reír, cuando Sakura se desmayo…y Kakashi, con los mejores reflejos, detuvo la caída de la chica.

**-¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura?-

* * *

**

la verdad es que en este episodio me fui mucho en palabras...y casi no hubo situaciones de humor, pero ya vendrán ^^ paciencia :D

como siempre, ahora estaré esperando sus rewiews, si es que aun las merezco...esta demora no estaba en mis planes u.u

pero mi carrera es bastante absorbente T.T

supongo, que ahora ya empezaré a tener más tiempo, por lo menos aprendi a distribuir mejor mis tiempos, asi que en adelante, espero no demorar en mis actualizaciones.

saludos

**Hatake Kanae**


End file.
